


A New Life As A New (Undead) Man

by midnight_skies1



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is super oblivious, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Maybe fluff, No Smut, Thomas is crushing really bad, lol sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_skies1/pseuds/midnight_skies1
Summary: Alexander Hamilton has this awkward love-hate relationship with someone named Thomas Jefferson.One day, his life changes.He’s exposed to a whole new world, but is it for the better?(basically a high school au! vampire au! jamilton fic)(uh it’s good lol)





	1. His old life

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won't be updated on a pattern, so sorry for you guys who like scheduling lol. Comments are appreciated but please remember I'm not the best at writing and I don't put a ton of thought into this fanfic.

_The lights on the streets flickered rapidly in the downpour, barely illuminating enough of the street to see the next lamppost. The streets were empty, all were asleep at this time of night. A young woman, maybe 20, scampered quickly through the rain, trying to find the closest place that would let her in for the night. She held her bag to her chest as she bolted into the alleyway, which was somewhat dry, thanks to the overhanging roofs of the shops. She pressed herself close to the dirty wall, gasping for breath. ‘Wrong part of town, wrong place, wrong time, wrong place, wrong time…’ kept repeating in her head. She was about to move, until her heard footsteps coming her way. Slow, steady footsteps. The last thing she heard was the tall, looming man chuckle as he said quietly,_

_“Wrong place, wrong time indeed, darlin’.”_

_The screams mixed well with the rain._

Monday, October 25th

 

Alex didn't even realize class was over until he heard the chairs moving harshly against the tile. His head quickly popped up from his laptop, seeing his classmates hurry to rush out of the room. Today, it seemed like the students at Liberty High wanted to get out a little more than usual. He knew Mr. Adams was not a favorite, but what could he of possibly of done today?

Alex got up slowly, shutting his laptop and shoving it in his bag. With one swift motion, he was walking out of the door, slinging his bag over his shoulder, and putting his hood over his head (an act that always got him in trouble, but one he did by habit). He was about to step in the hallway when Mr. Adams spoke,

“Hamilton, you forgot your debate club form.”

That's why people were rushing out the door. No one wanted to join because they all thought it was run by Mr. Adams, which was entirely untrue. The debate club was run by senior George Washington, the president of the club. The only reason Hamilton knew that was because Mr. Adams told him, though.

Alexander nodded quickly, muttering a ‘ _thank you, sir’_ and swiped a form off the pile.

“Did my very two ears hear correctly? Alexander Hamilton almost forgot the debate club form? _Alexander Hamilton_?” a familiar southern accent mocked from behind him.

“fuck me…” Hamilton muttered under his breath. Not this guy.

“Is that an invitation, Hamilton? At least by me dinner, first.”

Alex felt his face heat up. ‘ _Everyone's heard that line, it's not original,’_

“No human being would ever want to sleep with you, shithead.” _shitshitshit_! He was shaken. Jefferson smirked, crossing his arms.

“Hamilton, that's even worse than your usual comebacks. What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?” He leaned forward and flicked his nose, which made Alex jolt back. “hey!-“

He was already gone. Alex kept repeating in his head their conversation and how he could of responded better as he speed walked to his locker. He quickly shoved his bag in the small compartment, trying to calm down.

‘ _This is Jefferson’s fault, he was the one to fake flirt. That's a low for him, not me! I'm not used to that! I still win.’_ Hamilton thought. He never liked Jefferson, he was always loud and forceful about his opinions, which would be great if his opinions weren't the exact opposite of Alex’s. Alex defended what he believed right, what _was_ right, Jefferson just had to make his life difficult by making all his opinions the exact opposite. Him fake flirting, that one line, it was enough to make Alex rethink everything.

He realized his feet have taken him to his lunch table by auto-pilot. He smiled at his friends, Herc, Laf and John. They would keep his mind of recent events. He sat down, letting down his hood so none of the lunch aids would yell at him. His friends began talking, something about Herc’s fashion studies. Alexander couldn't keep track of the conversation, which lead to his mind wandering. He put his head in his hands as Jefferson loomed back in his head. He inhaled sharply and finished his thoughts with ‘ _he did it to catch you off guard. Letting this overpower you is what he wants. Plus, he's not hot, Alex.’_

“Laf, not to be rude, but you? In purple? Stick with yellow, my friend.” Herc’s voice pulled Alex out of his mind trance for a couple seconds. His friends started arguing again.

‘ _You're wrong. Jefferson is hot.’_ His damn mind. Okay, fine. Who can't be attracted to the dark skinned southern beauty that goes by the name of Thomas Jefferson. How the hell he can still be somewhat pale, Alex had no idea. His fashion sense is gorgeous, he always looks made up and like a doll, he has that god damn southern accent, his looks weren't the problem, Alex decided. It's his personality.

Yet, his personality is still much better and more humorous than most. If he had to choose between him or Aaron Burr, it would be Jefferson by a landslide. At least he got passionate about his beliefs. Burr would only get passionate about a belief if it benefit him. At least Jefferson could understand-

A hand moved in front of his eyes. “Earth to Alex, hello?” John asked.

Alex jolted back. “I'm here, i'm here.”

“Let’s get lunch, dude. You're gonna tell us what's up when we get back.”

Alex didn't eat. He wasn't self conscious, per say, but just never really enjoyed it. Sometimes he (or his friends) would notice he hadn't eaten anything in days and forced him to eat something. Hamilton knew it was unhealthy, but he couldn't help it. He quickly paid for his lunch (an apple and water) and walked back to the table. John sat right next to him, leaning in closely and smirking. Hamilton stared at him, a little uncomfortable.

“What?” He spat a little too harshly.

“Woah, mon ami, calm down! We are only wondering what is wrong!” Laf said quickly.

“Nothing.”

Herc leaned forward, “obviously that's a lie.”

“Okay, it’s Jefferson!” He admitted, getting a groan out of everyone at the table.

“How many days has it been since you haven't talked about him?” John asked.

  
“Hey, i don't talk about him at all!”

“Mon ami, you haven't shut up about this man!”

Hamilton felt his face heat up. He bit into his apple angrily, shocking some of his friends. Real supportive, real supportive. Alex got out the form and started filling it out. All the normal stuff, name, age-

His head snapped up along with plenty of other students to a sudden loud chair being pushed against the floor. Hamilton was starting to hate that noise more than anything. He watched as Jefferson bolted out of the lunchroom, paler than usual. Curious, but not too curious, he decided to let it go. Hamilton looked back down at his paper. Name? Alexander Hamilton. Age? 16. Grade? Junior. Species? …what? He laughed quietly. George Washington was finally developing a sense of humor, but why on an application form? Alex put down human anyway, then erased it. Vampire. He giggled quietly. Might as well use the little sense of humor he had. George and him were on good enough terms that it would slide, right? He stood up and walked to the nurse’s office. His foster mom, or mom for short, was the school nurse.

“Mom?”

“Alexander! You ate something today, right?”

“An apple.”

She nodded. “I'm working right now, unless it's an emergency or can be worked in under 20 seconds, you'll need to wait.”

He slid the paper for her to sign and she quickly signed it. He muttered a thank you, waved to John Jay, who was waiting in the chair next to his mom, and left to turn it in.

He was about to open the door when he heard arguing on the inside. Two voices, muffled but still audible.

“Do you think this is a joke?”

“I had to take all necessary precautions-“

_“I told you i'd tell you.”_

“I don't see any harm-“

“People will hopefully take it as a joke, but you could of seriously outed us!”

“You mean you.”

“Not this again, George!”

Hamilton slowly put his head against the door to hear, but accidentally slipped, knocking his head into the door roughly. The voices stopped, and the door opened. Jefferson stood high and mighty, his eyes shielding worry behind a mask of annoyance. He probably also was annoyed, though. He saw the sheet, grabbed it quickly and stared at it. His eyes widened, and he grabbed Alex and pulled him in.

He was gently sat down, holding his head from the slip. Jefferson was ranting about something like how nosy Alex was, but he wasn't paying much attention. His head was pounding, even though it was a small slip up. He could practically hear his mom scolding him. Hamilton pursed his lips and looked up, meeting the faces of two concerned seniors.

“What?” He asked groggily.  
“Is this some form of joke?” George asked softly, pointing to the species section on his application.  
“…yes?” He laughed. “dude, we all know vampires aren't real.”

Washington and jefferson looked at each other and nodded. “Alright, see you at the next meeting, Hamilton.” Jefferson snarled, but this time it wasn't like the rest. It was forced, like he was hiding something. It was like he wasn't upset with Alex at all. He quickly got up and headed towards his next class.

Biology was probably the most boring class in the entire world. What's the point of taking it when no one cares? Thankfully the teacher didn't care if people weren't paying attention. Alex was touching up his essay for English when his phone buzzed.

**Turtleboi42069** : There's a party this Friday we were invited to, I just got the text

**IWriteThingsSometimes** : From who?

**Turtleboi42069** : Your favorite, Hammy

**jeviensdeFrance** : A party?! Ce que c'est drôle! Nous devrions aller!

**fashionismypassion** : what

**jeviensdeFrance** : I said it would be fun, you need to learn french, mon petite baguette

**Turtleboi42069** : why did you just call herc your little bread lol

**jeviensdeFrance** : you know french?!

**Turtleboi42069** : enough to know what that means, Laf

**fashionismypassion** : can u guys stop capitalizing everything? it's ruining my aesthetic

**Turtleboi42069** : IM SORRY HERC WHAT WAS THAT

**IWriteThingsSometimes** : guys

**Turtleboi42069** : Yes Hammy?

**IWriteThingsSometimes** : we should go

**jeviensdeFrance** : he has spoken!

**fashionismypassion** : i guess we're going

**Turtleboi42069** : YES GOOD JOB HAM U CHOSE RIGHT

**fashionismypassion** : _john_

**Turtleboi42069** : woah how do u italianize things

**jeviensdeFrance** : mon dieu

Alex sighed happily as class ended. Next was gym, which he was already failing in. He texted Angelica, his foster sister, that he was skipping and then headed quickly to the back doors. He dodged the smokers and started jogging home.

okay, maybe he misinterpreted how far home was. He didn't want to call anyone for a ride, but he was getting exhausted. He stopped on the sidewalk, about 3 miles away from school to take a breather. No wonder he was failing gym…

“What's a kid like you doing out of school?” a voice questioned, almost…hypnotically?

Alex had an urge to run, but it felt as if he couldn't move away. “Skipping.” He answered, almost unwillingly. Shit. Shitshitshitshit-

The voice clicked it’s tongue in disapproval. “Naughty, naughty. Come here, child. I'll help you get home.”


	2. Shit becomes weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has to deal with Angelica being the overprotective sister

_Dark eyes shifted quickly over the trapped victim, hungry and hostile. The man raised his chin, looking down at the small boy._

_"Come here."_

_He knew the boy had no choice but to obey._

Alex wanted to run. He tried, but he was stuck in place. He almost screamed when his legs started moving themselves towards the voice.

_“Good, good. A little closer, boy.”_

_A poor, defenseless bug trapped in a spider's web, all it can do is_

_struggle._

Hamilton walked further into the alley, against his wishes. ' _What the hell is going on-'_

His throat was grabbed, and he was pushed against the outer wall of a bar. He could see the features of the attacker's face, the sharp nose, piercing red eyes, long teeth, sharp facial structure. White, snow white, hair. 

_I'm going to die here if I do nothing._

 The next 40 seconds were a blur, all he could remember was feeling a white hot pain shoot from his neck down his body. He thought he screamed, but he wasn't sure. A reflective light flickered in the corner of his eye. He turned his head as well as he could in protest, getting another painful grab at his arms as the attacker stabbed his neck again. Hamilton quickly grabbed the empty beer bottle from the window sill of a dirty kitchen window and smashed it against the attacker’s head, distracting the criminal enough to move away from Hamilton for a second. Without thinking, Hamilton stabbed the attacker in the chest with the broken bottle, making him scream. Alex ran.

Miraculously, he didn't loose anything but a fair amount of blood. He also got home before anyone else-

Angelica was in the kitchen staring at him, a horrified expression painted across her face.

Only then Alexander realized his blood was everywhere, only a little bit not his own.

The adrenaline seemed to vanish and he quickly sat down as Angelica started yelling and patching him up quickly.

“ALEX! We need to get you to a hospital NOW!”

“I'm fine, Angie, really-“

“No, Alex mom needs to-“

“NOT MOM. She cannot know, please i'm begging you!”

“What happened?!”

“I was attacked.”

“You were stabbed! By who? A wannabe vampire?!”

“I guess…”

“What did they use to do this?” She pressed harder on the wound with the bandages.

“I couldn't see, probably a skewer or something.”

“We need to make sure you're not gonna die, Hamilton!”

“Angie, i've looked death in the eyes and told them to fuck off. I assure you-“ 

“you'll bleed out!”

“good thing you're taking medical classes.”

Angelica frowned, but hurried to get some bandages. Alex, after finally catching his breath, hesitantly glided his fingertips against the two puncture wounds. He immediately flinched as the pain intensified, his fingers now covered in his own blood. He groaned.

The bandages were finished in no time, the next problem was hiding it from his other sisters and parents. His mom was the school nurse, his dad a retired congressman who became interested in teaching well after he got, quote, “bored of being a congressman.” He now taught politics along with Mr. Adams. Alex knew he got Mr. Adams instead of his dad because he could easily argue with his own dad.

Jokes on them, he argues with Mr. Adams  too.

Angie suggested a turtleneck, or admit to making out with someone and claim the bandages were hiding hickeys. Knowing the second option was obviously not believable, Alex bolted for his room to grab a turtleneck, ignoring the yells from his sister to slow down.

Dinner went smoothly, to Hamilton’s surprise. Angelica could really keep a secret. She was acting much more smoothly than he was. Alex didn't speak as often as he usually did, he just pushed his food around and listened to the scraping of fork against plate, mouths chewing food, the dogs collar clinking against the tile as he flopped on the floor under the table, sounds usually ignored by his brain. Instead of finding those noises annoying, he found them calming. Compared to the hell his childhood has been, any domestic sounds and sights could bring him peace. Causal conversations flooded the dinner table, enough for hamilton to suddenly pick up on the newly forming one.

“Now Eliza, you and Alex will have to watch out for Peggy when she's a freshman next year.”

“Dad, i think she'll be fine.”

“Eliza, Angelica will be in college! We all know she's your main line of defense-“

“not true. Peggs scares half her grade and you made her take like, five years of self defense. Freshmen aren't even that bad!”

“Well, Liza i'm only worried…”

“She'll be okay, dad.” Alex cut in. He smiles as everyone stared. “what? i know a thing or two about how freshman year will be like for someone like her!”

Tuesday, October 26th 

Peggy was in 8th grade. She's…also very small. Almost as small as Alex when he was in middle school, but that doesn't matter. Peggy is sneaky. Hamilton knew he'd have to be extra careful around Peggy, so when she popped up at his bedside in the middle of the night he knew she thought something was suspicious. Why was he even surprised.

“It's 2am, Pegs…”  
“you have bandages on your neck.”  
“I do.”  
“From…?”  
shitshitshit- “hickeys.”  
“liar.”  
“am not.”  
“Are so. Ang already told me-“  
“i'll tell you in the morning.”  
She hesitated, “Peggy promise?”  
He sighed. “Peggy promise.” 

He's screwed.

Alex woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. He kicked his legs over the bed, groaned, and slowly got ready. Fuck school, he thought. None of this would of happened if pe wasn't so hard. He slipped on a thin, emerald green turtleneck, grey pants and black shoes and he was off. He managed to avoid Peggy the entire time, he silently thanked any god that would listen. From this point on, yesterday in the alley never happened. Today is a new day, no need to live in the past.

“Hey, gremlin!” a loud, obnoxious, southern voice called. Alex walked faster, replying,

“Gremlins are better than skyscrapers who are desperate for attention.”

“At least i can easily open the top cupboard, you tiny prick.”

“I'll kick your ass, Jeffershit.”

“You as in your sisters?”

“Obviously not, dumbass!”

“Shame, id be horrified if Angelica came up to me angry.”  
Hamilton let out an involuntary laugh before he realized what he did. His eyes snapped to Jefferson, who had a shit eating smirk on his lips. Hamilton quickly rose his chin and crossed his arms. 

“Eliza is worse when mad.”

“And Peggy?”

“At least she's predictable.”

Jefferson laughed. Laughed. At something he said. What?

“Did you borrow that cute top from little 8th grade Peggy too? Because that outfit is far too advanced for your fashion less mind.”

"This is mine, i'm taking that statement as a compliment.”

“Do whatever suits you, darlin’.”

Hamilton’s eyes went wide and he felt his cheeks tint. What even was this? Jefferson has never done anything like this, why change all of the sudden? Why add on this weird nice-friend atmosphere when it was never there before? Why talk to him like he's James Madison and not Alexander Hamilton, aka student he despises? Why throw Alex off like this?

Class starts. English was the best subject, along with US government. Alex could write all day, and today was a work day for their next essay. Hamilton was finished, of course, he was working on their next project. He was cracking open his laptop when the classroom door opened. Principal Franklin stood at the doorway, with…Peggy? What?

“Thanks, Ms. Schuyler. You're excused.” Franklin exclaimed with a monotone tune. He turned to the class. “Alexander Hamilton, come to my office now.”

Peggy snitched. She cracked under pressure. Wait, but she didn't know? What happened-

Hamilton walked in to find 4 people guarding the doors as if it was a prison. They all were _extremely_ pale. Hamilton felt his stomach clench. He slowly walked in, not ready. The swivel chair across from the principals desk twirled around, like some cliche movie. In the chair, was a black man, with pale skin that made him look almost sick. He held his head up high. “Alexander Hamilton, you're under arrest for attempted murder.”

What. The. Fuck.


	3. ...Jefferson?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what am i doing

Alex knew what to do. He didn't speak a word to any of those men until he got a lawyer, so when one of the guards laughed and told him he won't be getting one, he became overly confused. ‘it’s my legal right as a citizen, i am entitled-‘ his thoughts were cut off by the ‘police car’ door opening. It's a fucking lamborghini. Two muscley looking guard dudes watched as he stepped out. They escorted him into this giant building, one he's never seen before. ‘So i've been kidnapped.’ He thought, a pissed expression on his face.

He was forcefully thrown into a clean room that looked like it was straight out of a hotel. He was informed a guard would be standing outside at all times, and it'd be better not to attempt to break out. This was not how people are usually treated once arrested for attempted murder, he knew that. It was only 3pm, but he was exhausted. He took a short nap, only to be waken up at around 11pm by hunger. He distracted himself by typing so fast he could barely keep up with himself.

Wednesday, October 27th

Soft clicking of the laptop’s keys was the only thing that Alexander could hear. He had no internet, his phone was taken away, and he'd been left alone in his room for hours. He checked the clock, frowning when he saw he'd been up all night. Thank god the trial was in the morning, at least he won't be almost-dying through it. He stretched, hearing popping from his back. He got up and refilled his glass of water, then got back to work on his writing. He’d completed his assignment; now for his science paper. Fuck science.

He looked up when someone knocked on the door, completely surprised. His trial didn't start for another…20 minutes. Time flies. He opened the door, trying to look more angry than scared. No handcuffs were placed on him, the only form of restraint was the two hulking men beside him.

His trial was…exhausting. Trying to prove he acted in self defense was horribly difficult, especially because the judge was just not having it. Things were about to get even worse, he knew this, until the court room’s doors bursted open, distracting everyone. A man walked in, his head down, looking at his phone. He was over 6 feet tall, with giant hair- oh my god what the hell is going on-

“Dad? Something weird is going on and I need to rant-“

“Son, look up. I'm incredibly sorry to the jury and others in this room on my son’s behalf. We'll continue the trial as normal.”

Alex stared at Thomas fucking Jefferson, unable to speak. Thomas stared right back, then started…laughing?

“This is a joke, right? What's he on trial for?”

“Son, I’m going to have to ask you to leave until the trial is over. This man,” The judge motioned at Alex, “attempted to murder one of his own!”

Thomas looked at his dad confused. He put his phone in his pocket and held one finger up. “First of all, if he was to attempt to murder ‘one of his own,’ he’d be in a human courtroom. The accused is innocent of alleged accusations and the victim is guilty of lying under oath.”

The judge glared at Thomas. “Tommy, such words are not to be spoken here. You are in no place to become the defendant’s attorney. This man is doing poorly, I’ve already made up my mind on his sentence-“

“Let. Me. Try.” Thomas shot back, which surprised Alex. His father sighed, waving his hand as a sign to go on.

“Alexander Hamilton is innocent. I've known him since kindergarten, and he's always used words and writing to defend himself, never in 1000 years physically attacking someone. I'm honestly shocked he isn't doing well to defend himself, he's amazing in the classroom defending things he's passionate about, i'm sure he's passionate about his own life.” Jefferson looked at him with an honest face, then looked back at the judge.

The judge leaned forward. “Those are all assumptions, you have one more chance, Tommy.”

Jefferson’s face scrunched up and he groaned quietly. “Alex, what were you doing right before you harmed this man?”

Alex stood up straight, and slowly moved his shirt so everyone could see the bandages. “He stabbed me, I acted out of self defense.”

Jefferson smirked. “There you have it, father. Alexander Hamilton is a human, meaning the ‘victim’ here is actually him. This man,” he pointed at the attacker, “is guilty of lying under oath.   
Honestly, Alex can't hurt a damn person intentionally and given he was easily outmatched he acted out of self defense and not a thoroughly thought out plan! Alex knows the only way to win for him is to outsmart, but in this circumstance he needed to get away, understandably enough. Poor Mr… what, King? Poor Mr. King, sad his prey fought back for once.”

“Thomas, that's enough. My mind has changed, Alexander will be let go and Mr. King will face charges-“

The next minute happened so fast Alex barely knew what happened. Time seemed to slow down for everyone and everything except King, his attacker. King moved quickly to Alex and grabbed him, forced his bandages off and began draining him. Alex saw people’s faces slowly start to change from confused to horrified, much too slowly to be normal. This man can slow down time and manipulate people-

Darkness started to crawl in his vision through the corner of his eyes, he felt his body weaken, he felt time speeding up as people’s pleas and shouts became more coherent, the last thing he heard before dropping to the ground was a horrified “ALEXANDER!” from a man Hamilton thought hated him.


	4. He did what now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton basically finds out Jefferson's life lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah ah i'm sorry to the 2 people who read this shit story lol i'll update more soon s c h o o l is starting ya know 
> 
> the feeling 
> 
> of wanting to d i e
> 
> also this just came to me but imagine jefferson calling his dad 'dad' like how jay verce says it in that one vine 
> 
> it's like 
> 
> "son why does it smell like weed in ur room"
> 
> "ha busted dad how do you know what weed smells like ur grounded for a week"

**THOMAS**

Time slowed down, a rather annoying trait some vampires had. I honestly didn't want to deal with any of this at all, and yet here i was, freaking out because some psycho wanted to be right all the time. Alex was suddenly dropped, making me scream. Not this, not now… I ran over to him right after the bailiffs took the livid King away.

Alex was dying. In my arms.

Now would not be the time to admit my crush on this bastard, but obviously what else am I suppose to do? Cry and keep things hidden from a dying man?

A lightbulb went off in my head. That same lightbulb seemed to go off in my father’s head too, because he started approaching me slowly, as if he was scared.

“Thomas, you can't do anything about him, just let him die peacefully-“

Oh no. I was not about to let this moment become a cliche teen romance scene. ‘Father, I must save him! He’s dying!’ Kiss my ass _dad_ , I do whatever the fuck i want. Right now, I want to save an innocent teenager who was always in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I took a deep breath, flipped my dad off, and dug my teeth into Alexander Hamilton’s soft skin. I heard my dad almost yelling at me, mumbling and just honestly getting mad. I felt the eyes of spectators bore into me, no doubt judging me for attempting to turn the frail, breakable boy whom I always voiced I hated.

I slowly pulled away, hoping it would work. I stared at him, watching as his skin slowly paled. I hugged him tight to my chest, trying not to cry. I can't cry in front of all these people. I felt my dad’s hand gently pry me away from Alex. Two bystanders picked him up, reassuring me he'd be looked after until he woke up. I quickly left to rethink my entire life, basically.

  
**Alexander**

The headache he felt was splitting when he arose from the slumbers of hell, apparently. He was in an unfamiliar room, with two unfamiliar people. He groaned, trying to sit up. The two people, both incredibly pale with vibrant red eyes, decided to talk to each other in whispers. Alex looked at them oddly. One decided to speak to him like an actual adult, not a child that won't understand anything.

“Thomas is on his way.”

Thomas? Why was he here? The memories were filtering in slowly, almost painfully. Thomas entered to room silently, but Alex saw him.

“What the hell happened, Jefferson?” He demanded. Thomas sighed, and sat at the edge of the bed. He smirked and leaned back. “Is that the way to speak to someone who just saved your life?”

“How funny. Seriously, why am I here?”

Thomas sighed again. He stretched, his shirt lifting up and showing his toned stomach and V. He looked back at Hamilton, and smiled. Alex gasped and felt his heart jolt when he saw two fangs. Thomas leaned forward and cupped his chin. Alex’s heart was beating - it wasn't beating fast like it does when Thomas is this close to him? The confusion on his face made Thomas’s smirk wider. He leaned up and whispered in Hamilton’s ear, “I saved your life by turning you into an undead monster like me. Don't worry, I’ll help you get through it.”

Alex pushed him back lightly, which sent Thomas flying back. Alex got up quickly, ignoring the headache from moving too fast. “Oh my god are you okay?!”

Thomas gave him a thumbs up from the floor. “You’ll learn how to control your strength, too. You're a dick.” He laughed softly.

“You're serious. I’m a…vampire?”

“Yes, darlin’. ‘ts what i've been saying.”

“But…why?” Alex clutched his chest, horrified.

“I wasn't gonna let you die, Hammy! What else was I suppose to do?!” Thomas argued, sitting up quickly. Hamilton ignored the nickname and studied the room, trying to calm himself down. The wood was ancient, the door and doorknob were ancient, the lightswitch was two buttons instead of a flicker, he felt like he was in the mid 1800’s. It looked like the replica of the room Abraham Lincoln died in in Fords theatre, Washington DC.

“This room hasn't been renovated since 1868. No one usually uses this room, though…” Thomas explained as he stood up and dusted himself off. He was wearing a white shirt with the ugliest purple - oh no, magenta - skinny jeans. The white shirt was basically see-through.

“How old are you?” Alex questioned.

“Same age as you.” He stretched again, walking around the room aimlessly.

“Really?” Alex sat back down on the old bed. Thank god it didn't smell. His senses were going through the roof.

“My dad's 170, if that counts as anything.” Jefferson said while walking on the wall, as if it was nothing. Alex lifted his finger to question that part too, but he decided not to. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes.

“What time is it?”

“11:30 pm.”

“SHIT!” Alex bolted up, ignoring the pain, and started gathering everything he could see that was his. Thomas laughed from where he was,

‘sitting on the ceiling, really?’

“I've been gone for a day and a half, you asshole!”

“Must feel nice to have people you know who care about you.”

That made Alex stop. He never considered… He never in his life thought people would care. Those words made him stop dead in his tracks. He almost felt _giddy_ knowing  when he gets home he's gonna get his ass chewed out by his foster family.

They also probably had to report this.

Alexander Hamilton’s eyes widened at the thought of leaving the life he loved now because of this incident.

His mind was racing, but it was put to an abrupt stop when he realized what Jefferson meant.

“I'm sure your dad loves you, Thomas…” He used the first name only for pity, he told himself.

“Oh, my parents love me. It's just if I went missing, they'd assume the worst and just make another ‘wittle Tomtom.’ That's the thing about never exactly dying, your emotions just start to… fade. Everything and everyone ends up being replaceable.”

“I'm sorry…”

Thomas waved his hand as if it was nothing. He dropped to the floor and handed Alex his schoolbag and confiscated items.

“I'll walk you home.”


	5. Angelica is badass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angelica beats their asses for makin her worry basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short the next one will be longer lol i'll post that in like 10 seconds 
> 
>  
> 
> also comments are appreciated!!! thank u guys sm!!

“How do you play football in the daylight?”

“Is that a question of how I live with the deadly rays of sun?”

“Yes.”

“The sun is powerful and it burns all creatures of great sin, basically. Given the reputation of vampires, most people would think all of us burn in sunlight. We do what we do to survive. But, people like felons burn way faster than average citizens. I, personally, burn a bit easier than the average white person…which is kinda bad but… i gotta live, ya know? Sunblock works with vampires, ya know.”

“Have you ever killed people?”

Thomas laughed. “You’d think that’d be a personal question, Hammy.”

“I'm just wondering!”

“Personal question, must unlock level 4 friend for the answer.”

“Ew, me? Your friend?” Alex crossed his arms and pouted. Jefferson laughed and threw his arm around him.

“You'll warm up to me, promise.”

“Well, this is it.” Alex stared at the house, fear blotching him inside. Thomas walked up the stairs with him and waved goodbye. Thomas leaned forward, whispering in his ear, “Text me if you show inhuman traits, okay? I'll-“

The door swung open, a furious Angelica grabbing both of them and shoving them inside.

Thankfully, Angelica didn't tell Mr. and Mrs. Schuyler she had no idea where he was, or that they got a letter in the mail informing them Alex was on trial. “I was looking for you and covering for you because I got that damn letter! Why the hell do you come home two days later? With Thomas Jefferson?!”

Alex put his hands up in a surrendering matter. “I really appreciate you covering for me, Angie…I can explain…”

“I can explain.” Thomas interjected. “Yes, Alex was on trial, I was also there. He ended up staying overnight and didn't wake up until a few hours ago. Now, Angie, I think you can forgive him, yes?” Thomas leaned against the wall and smirked, towering over the two. Angie crossed her arm and smiled.

“Thomas, if that wasn't a complete bullshit answer, I would believe you.” She flicked his forehead and stared at Alex. He shrunk under Angelica’s rage, along with Thomas. She kept ranting before she finally let them go. “Oh, and Thomas?”

“Yes, darlin’?”

“You can stay here, for the night. I don't want to hear you two, though. Other people are sleeping.”

“Angie!”   
She laughed quietly before heading back upstairs. Alex and Thomas looked at each other before Thomas whispered, “she's horrifying…”

“I know…”

Alex awkwardly led Thomas to his room. They both knew where Thomas would sleep would be a problem, they just never acknowledged it. They both weren't tired, either.

“It's almost Friday, we have school tomorrow.”

“I'm well aware.”

“Can’t you sleep, like, on the ceiling?”

Thomas scoffed. He walked over to Alex’s walls, examining them, before walking up until he was completely upside down. His hair could touch Hamilton's nose while he was laying in his own bed.

“You have higher ceilings than most, Hammy.”

“Please come down before you get light headed and fall.”

“Thank you.” He said sarcastically, before walking to the wall and back on the floor.

“Does your mom usually wake you up?”

“No?”

“Then scoot over, pretty boy.”

The man’s face could of lit on fire. He wanted to ask if there really was any other way, but he already knew the answer. He slowly moved to the other side of the bed, Jefferson quickly sliding in next to him. Three days ago, this would only happen in Alex’s dreams.

He’d call them nightmares.

Yet, this wasn't so bad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. alex does some bad things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex 
> 
> can't control himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry did i say 10 seconds i meant like 15 hours ;))) 
> 
> i actually used to be like 3 chapters ahead at all times and i'm only now writing the next o n e 
> 
> lol comment suggestions tho bc i need some inspiration

Alex broke the alarm clock. Don't ask him how, because he was panicking while Thomas laughed his ass off. Gently trying to put the pieces together Alex became frustrated. Thomas only laughed more.

“Aren't you suppose to be some sort of guide for me?!”

“I thought it was obvious! You're gonna need to be more careful!” He said, his laughing starting to calm down.

“It's in…pieces!”

Well No shit, honey!” He kept laughing. Hamilton knew he didn't mean honey as a pet name. They both stopped when there was knocking at the door. Thomas immediately shut up and bolted to the closet before Alex opened the door hesitantly. Peggy. She looked…livid.

“Who else is in here?” she questioned, walking into his room and searching under the bed.

“I don't know what you're talking about…”

“I heard laughing.”

“I'm capable of laughing, Pegs.” He rolled his eyes. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

“Why’s your alarm in pieces?”

“I woke up with it like that.”

“Sure. Tell the other guy to quiet down unless you both want to face mom and dad.”

She left. Alex quickly got dressed and slung his bag on his shoulders. Thomas was by his side by the time he was ready to go. As they walked, Thomas bombarded him questions about his sisters and how overprotective and kinda freaky they were. Once they got to school, they made sure to go their separate ways. Thomas went over to James Madison, and Alex went to…

The most worried group of friends he's ever seen. They quickly pulled him into a hug, voicing their worry all at once. Herc also slapped him. He deserved it, he knew it. “Guys, guys…i'm okay! We can connect and stuff during lunch and at that party tonight, okay?” He asked while prying himself away from his friends. They all agreed and went their different ways.

During first period was when he started to feel…weird. His throat was starting to hurt, almost sting. It felt like the inside of his throat was hardening and chipping away from being parched, which didn't make any sense because he had water less than an hour ago. His senses were off the charts. His fingers were tapping rapidly against his desk, and his foot was itching to move. He couldn't smell anything over the overpoweringly sweet scent wafting through the air. He could hear the teacher and every single conversation in the rooms around his. The poor man was beginning to get a headache from sensory overload. Once the teacher finally stopped talking, Alex could finally work on his homework, which gave him something to do. Lunch couldn't come fast enough.

His senses only got worse as the day went on. He felt annoyed as his throat stung worse than ever. He didn't want to talk about it with Thomas, either. Suffer in silence seemed like a good idea. Maybe the party would calm him down? Maybe sensory overload gets canceled out if experiencing something a normal human would get a headache from? Loud music, vibrant smells, odd foods, the works. Maybe it would get rid of the awful, sickeningly sweet stench that seemed to be intoxicating the poor man.

Walks were good, right? He decided to take a walk after school to clear his head. He hummed quietly as he made his way across town, quite unaware of his surroundings. He'd be okay, right? He basically had uncontrollable strength and heightened senses, someone couldn't possibly sneak up on him.

The scent went away quickly as he was alone. He felt his shoulders relax and the headache calm down, the only thing bothering him was his throat.

The scent picked up suddenly, and Alex followed it into an alleyway. The scent was much stronger for some reason, which made his growing desire and hunger build up at the bottom of his stomach. There was a woman, breathing heavily, with an open wound on her forearm. She was panicking, as if he was going to hurt her.

No. He wouldn't hurt her, he would simply take what he'd been yearning to have. He cupped her cheek carefully, taking her arm, and sunk his newly acquired fangs into the soft flesh.

It was as if he had taken sips from the fountain of healing. His headache, sore throat, and urge to move constantly settled down rapidly as he drank. It didn't taste metallic, it tasted sweet. He wanted more.

Footsteps approaching in the background made him loose his footing and fall down in shock. “You must be new here, because only an idiot would hunt on my land.”

“I'm sorry?”

“This is my turf, sweetheart. Back away from what's rightfully mine.”

“I-I’m sorry sir, I have no idea what i'm even doing-“

“This is a warning.”

Alex nodded quickly at the hulking man before plunging his teeth back into his food. He suddenly felt better, it was as if his throat had cleared. The entire way home he was one some sort of high, almost like that one time John had him try pot, but it felt more… long lasting. More natural. He was more in control, his senses calmed down and he was

at peace.

 

 


	7. Washington tells a secret :0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol washington is in this fic for like 2 seconds but stiLL   
> FUCKING   
> WASHINGTON  
> washington man  
> has a secret   
> revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol what did i mean @me   
> i have o n e more ill post like 3 minutes from now k t h e n ill have to catch up   
> whoops

Thomas knew right away Alex drank when he saw him walk in his house, smiling like a dope and over confident. He was torn between confronting him and letting him live. It was his life, but he didn't know anything about anything, he couldn't just let him-

Washington.

Oh nonononono, he's _here_. Cmon, seriously? Washington, the goody too shoes of senior year showing up to Thomas Jefferson’s party. Fucking christ. He’ll _know_ Hamilton's been turned. He'll be livid. He'll…he'll try and discuss it with Alex’s sisters…

“Why the hell is a freshman here, man?”

Everyone stopped. People holding red solo cups stared at the tiny girl in the center of the giant living room, looming over her. She looked mostly bored, responding with a simple, “8th grade, actually. I'm just here to pick up someone, don't get your ego in a twist.”

“Really? You wanna go, you dumbass baby?”

“You're only ruining your reputation more by threatening a middle schooler, especially one who could kick your ass.”

Alex moved towards Peggy. “Hey, don't listen to him, kid-“

“Oh! Alex Hammy-ton needs his baby sister to pick him up from a party!” Really, who was this guy?

Charles Lee. Right.

Alex then did something even Thomas Jefferson would call stupid. He backed up quickly and hissed, baring his fangs. Just as fast as it happened, time slowed down. Thomas managed to get himself out of the trance this time.

“How the hell are you doing this, Hamilton?!”

“I'm not- I don't-“ He looked up helplessly.

“Don't ever do that again. You see these faces? They're slowly changing to shock. Everyone knows, you idiot! Now I'll have to erase everyone’s mind-“

“Can you skip Peggy’s? She's gonna find out, you've seen her.”

Thomas looked up in defeat. The dedication of that girl, he swears. He started to erase the last minute of their life as Hamilton drags his sister outside. Time speeds up the moment Jefferson is done, coincidentally.

As Jefferson rested from the work he had to do, on the couch, his arms behind his head, Washington made his way over.

“You turned Hamilton.”

Thomas’s eyes bulged open and he choked on air. He was about to protest and ask how the hell he managed to get past everything when Washington lazily sneered at him, with no real meaning or sound, just raising his lips enough for Jefferson to see a fang. 

 

"That's how you keep a secret, by the way." 

 

He left Thomas dumbfounded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um also this may be confusing but @ the beginning of this fic the conversation ham was eavesdropping in on was thomas scowling washington about the flyers and washington begging to be turned basically 
> 
> little did thomas know he already was one 
> 
> is washington an agent sent by thomas's father? lol nah he's just been a dramatic senior for like 300 years 
> 
> um also thinking of how vampys would react to solar eclipses bc ones about to happen today and i'm fucking pumped man 
> 
> sun 
> 
> the uv light is suppose to be like 10x stronger (?) and so like
> 
> vampys need to stay inside 
> 
> idk a price to pay for their sins


	8. Alex's friends question their trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> groupchat revealing the mistrust the friend group has in alex now whoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um what's romance?? 
> 
> nah how bout some m i l d angst wit some peg humor bc peg

“What the hell.”

“Calm down.”

“What the everloving hell.”

“It's okay, Pegs-“

“You're…”

“…It just happened.”

“No shit, honey!” She crossed her arms and began to pace. After cooling down, she finally muttered something.

“What?”

“I said if you need anything i'm always here, you dick.”  
  
Alex put his hand on his chest. “Peg…”

“You think i'm gonna hate you because I just found out an entire other…what, race? people? Exist? Alex, I don't care! I'll totally understand if you don't want to tell Angelica or Liza, though.” She flipped her hair and smirked. Alex hugged her tight and sighed.

**Turtleboi42069:**

@IwriteThingsSometimes u fucking right now right

 **Turtleboi42069** : the FUCK was that

 **IWriteThingsSometimes** : wym

 **jeviensdeFrance** : John, I thought we were going take about this later?

 **fashionismypassion** : no, we agreed any time would work.

 **jeviensdeFrance** : I'm not ready…

 **Turtleboi42069** : I'm sorry laf. i just gotta let this out

 **IWriteThingsSometimes** : what are u guys talkin about

 **fashionismypassion** : thomas didn't ‘take our minds’, whatever that means. he told us he ‘might as well show us the true world ur gonna have to live in from now on.’ he knows we'd support u.

 **IWriteThingsSometimes** : …what? he didn't… what do u guys mean?

 **jeviensdeFrance** : you're a vampire. and you didn't tell us. thomas said we were the only ones who got to know.

 **Turtleboi42069** : how dramatic, laf.

 **IWriteThingsSometimes** : i can explain, i mean it. can we do it face to face though,,,

**{pegleg69420} has joined the chat**

**pegleg69420** : alex wouldn't let me type on his phone but i know also k bye lol

**{pegleg69420} has left the chat**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapters are short lol


	9. Feelings??? Alex???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex 
> 
> thinks Thomas is hot
> 
> but also yeah plot

 

Alex straightened his shirt out again for the third time in 5 minutes. He was beyond nervous, he was almost shaking with fear. His friends, his only friends, they were mad at him. He had just gotten a text from someone, but he decided to ignore it. Nothing was as important as the moment that was about to happen right now. Plus, he set a different vibration for his friend group. It wasn't them anyways.

Laf pulled up first. They were at the local park, near each of their homes. Laf really could have walked, but he needed to show off his brand new car somehow, right? Imported from France (just like him). He didn't come close to Alex.

His heart teared in two.

John came with Herc. They all made their way to the picnic table and sat down, no one sitting near Alex, they all decided to cram 3 people on a two seat bench.

“You act as if you're… scared of me.”

“How can we know to trust you, dude? You've been lying to us-“

“For like, 2 days! I was just turned, John!”

The three leaned back in shock. Herc looked at the others, then Alex.

“That's new.”

“What did Thomas tell you?”

Laf spoke for the first time that evening. “He just told us who you were. He pulled us aside right after you and him talked… too fast to be real, really, told us what we ‘needed to know,’ and then just… left. No one seemed to remember anything that happened! It was just a…surreal experience.”

Alex could hear the disappointment in Laf’s voice. His heart clenched and he held back tears. “I'm sorry, guys… it never was suppose to turn out this way, I was gonna tell you at the party-“

“You planned on telling us when we most likely wouldn't even remember it?” Herc accused, folding his arms.

“You have to understand what I’m going through right now, guys!” He pleaded, his hand over his chest, tears threatening to fall. John looked at him and sighed.

“I'll see you Monday, Alex. No more secrets, right?”

“Right. No more secrets.”

——————

  
“Thomas?” Alex asked warily, stating at the figure in front of him. He had decided to take the long way home, through alleyways and tore up streets. He wasn’t scared in the slightest, now that he was...who he was. He felt heartbroken, he had lost the most special bond he had with people he loved. He wanted to hurt something, but he obviously didn’t. His high was still keeping his throat from killing itself and his senses were still calmed. Really, when he sensed someone behind him, he was using his past experience.

“Alexander Hamilton.”

“Using my full name, okay, not-Thomas. Who are you?” He asked, turning around.

Holy shit

Wasn’t this guy in jail?

King. Mr.King. Mr. Attacker dude. Fuck.

“You recognize me.”

“Obviously.”

“Fear is radiating off of you.”

“Really?”

“You’re the one i’m looking for actually,” He stalked closer, a smirk playfully on his lips.

“I have a feeling I know what you’re talking about...” Alex felt a need to run, but he held his ground. King stalked closer, using his pointer finger to lift the new vampire’s chin slightly, gazing in his eyes as if he was in thought. “You’re not a mortal now, you know.”

“I’m well aware.” He clenched his jaw and tried not to flinch. King laughed and whispered, “means if I kill you swiftly, it’ll look like a suicide.”

Alex retracted quickly, running fast. He wasn’t going to become some awful crime scene again. He only saw Thomas do this once, but he was desperate. He jumped, sending him higher than any normal person. He landed on the roof of some building. King was right behind, gaining on him. He needed an escape, he needed some way out, he needed...

Thomas.

He could _smell_  him.

He made a sharp right, hoping to knock King off a bit. He jumped off the building and ran into Thomas, his head stuffed between the head and shoulders of some town drunk. Someone dropping in front of Thomas got his attention, but not much. He merely gazed at Alex from under his eyelashes. He gracefully dropped the dying man and stood to his full height, towering over Alex as Alex stared helplessly.

Now was the time he realized he had a small crush. At that moment. He honestly hated himself for it, was it some sort of vampire desire? Because Alex was sure two weeks ago if he was in the same situation, he wouldn’t immediately think Thomas’s actions were...

Hot.

It was also super intimidating, and most people would probably run at that moment. Given Hamilton had argued with Thomas to the point the taller would use “asscrack” as a legitimate comeback, or since Alex has seen him cower under his sister’s wrath, or since he once caught him listening to Broadway song (Spooky Mormon Hell Dream, to be exact. Eliza was the one to confirm that-) and acting out to it like some kid, Alex didn’t see him /as/ intimidating.

“Alex.” He cocked a sly grin, wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth on his sleeve.  _Jesus Christ._

“I’m in a bit...of trouble.” Alex tried to explain, his eyes now finding an interesting mark on his shoes all of the sudden. He fumbled with his hands, then watched as Thomas’s head snapped up. He could smell the predator.

Thomas glared at Alex, and all he could do was smile shyly back.

“It’s been like a week, Lexie. Already got yourself in trouble with the vampire Prince, just our luck.”

“King? Wait, what? The guy that attacked me?”

“Yeah, him. Never truly fought a Prince before, this should be fun. Want some?” He gestured to the body. Alex shook his head, the blood didn’t smell good at all.

“Two against one, right?”

“More like one and a half against one.”

“I’m decent!” He put his hands on his hips. Thomas laughed, but stopped when Alex disappeared.

Like, out of thin air.

His heart dropped and he jumped on the roof, frantically searching for Alex. King took him.

He’s gonna die.


	10. Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas talks to Alex’s friends 
> 
> also oof f i g h t s c e n e coming up y’all cannot wait -

  
It’s been an entire day. _24 hours_. Thomas skipped school, spending all his time he could searching for his friend. He was honestly worried. He didn’t exactly know well...anything. He didn’t know where King went, he didn’t know if Alex was even alive. He sighed and slumped on the wall, letting tears fall slowly. He was frustrated. Mad. Upset. Furious. His room was thrown apart, holes in the wall, tears in his mattress. The sun went down slowly, darkening the room and shutting that chapter of Thomas’s life. Even if he found Alex, things would never be the same.

Jefferson was forced to go to school. His dad didn’t care about his well-being, no. Thomas Jefferson needed to graduate. That’s all that mattered. He carried himself tall, not even trying to mask the aura all vampires omit, which causes natural fear and discomfort. If he didn’t have perfect skin and a need for sleep, he would have dark bags under his eyes. He raised his head as people parted ways to let him through. Alex’s friends were the only ones to notice an odd behavior, or at least, the only ones to address him of it.

Lafayette never exactly annoyed him before, he found him the best looking of the group. He was a bit shorter, his curly hair pulled back, usually wearing blue or yellow. He shaped his body, he flirted, he was a rich teenager from France. He reminded Thomas of himself, and yet he glared at the poor man as he hesitantly inched closer.

“What?” he snapped, anger fuming inside of him, his fists clenched to the point his knuckles were white.

“Where is Alex?” His tone was soft, gentle, almost like a scared human approaching a wild animal. That made his temper rise even more, until he saw something.

Washington.

He was with his girlfriend Martha, laughing and holding her close. Thomas didn’t know why, but his heart shattered. Why? Why was he like this? Did he want that with...Alex? Did he want to hold him close, whisper dirty things in his ear, but instead of mocking him, did he want it for real?

He shook the feeling off, glancing at Lafayette with a sigh. “Something has happened...”   
Lafayette’s eyes widened, stumbling back. “Is he...”

Thomas looked up at him, the pure face of ‘I don’t know.’

He looked at the cafeteria wall, which had a map of the school on it, colorful and decorated by teachers and students of this year and years before. His eyes widened, and he stood up quickly, scaring Laf again. His head snapped to Laf, grabbing his arms. “I need you and your friends. We’re breaking into the capital.”

“What?”

“Not the state one, the vampire one. It’ll be easy, my dad’s the equivalent to the governor, I know every entrance and exit and secret passageway.”

“W-why?!”

“It holds the records.”

“I’m so confused...”   
“We’ll know what land King owns.”

Laf’s face scrunched. “King? Like royalty?”

“Yeah. He probably owns a lot, you’re right. It’s better than nothing though, right?”

“I’m very confused, Thomas...”

He looked at Laf softly. “You, me, John and Herc are gonna bust into a dangerous political facility to see what land Alex’s kidnapper owns so we can look in those places.”

“Alex’s been kidnapped?!”

“Unfortunately. Cmon, let’s go!” He held Laf’s arm as he dragged him over to Alex’s friends, telling them what happened. He watched their faces mold from confused to scared, agreeing almost immediately.

They were going to sneak into a dangerous building to see where a Royal vampire might hide their friend. That doesn’t sound dangerous at all.

They left swiftly, piling into Thomas’s car and driving off, leaving black marks on the road. They all were tense the entire time, 3 out of the 4 scared about the place they were heading. They talked about meaningless stuff, like homework, teachers, Vampire stuff, girls, boys, music, fashion, anything to keep their minds off Alex and the capital. It took 30 minutes to get there. It took 3 minutes for them to sneak into the giant building, swarming with government blood suckers, all enhanced, all able to murder in a strike.

Thomas led them through corridors and back halls, finally making it to the records.

“Are Royal vampires suppose to be trialed as a normal citizen?” Herc asked softly, scanning through the files quickly. Thomas nodded,

“When Alex was on trial, Ipretended like I didn’t know who he was. Some way of intimidation, part reason just to ignore him. His parents are in charge of the American Vampire Communications, but they’re not nearly as held up on a pedestal of glory like your royalty.” He whispered, pulling out a file of King’s, full of agreements and transactions from the past 200 years.

“Oh shit-!” Thomas whisper yelled

“What?!” They all shot their heads up, speaking in unison.

Thomas held the file in his hand, staring at a figure in the doorway. “Jefferson, put your hands up and surrender now. I don’t want to fight you.”

They stared at Samuel Seabury, one of King’s guards, with a gun pointed at his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh yeah i know “king could of easily used someone else’s building what typa dumb-“   
> like  
> boy i know   
> i’m trying to fix a bunch of plot holes too so if y’all wondering shit it’ll be explained soon whoops   
> also Seabury   
> (was originally gonna be human but! can’t do that anymore) 
> 
> (um it does say kingsbury so expect some of THAT bih cmonnnnn 
> 
> mmMMMMm Kingsbury A N G S T 
> 
> oof uh comment and i’ll love you forever ??? pls ??? buh bye!!!! 
> 
> (honest self promotion follow me on insta @ celestial.roses and dm me bc i need friends)


	11. Fight fight fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh this is probably short bUt 
> 
> it’s better than nothing 
> 
> i changed a bit from the original (which I lost) 
> 
> uhhhhh dm me bruh

A searing, blinding light illuminated the warehouse, burning Alex’s eyes. He stared at the ceiling, his back strapped to a chair, his hands tied behind his back. He was shaking due to hyper sensitivity, the bindings digging into his wrists. He struggled with no result other than his wrists beginning to bleed. He gasped, trying to inhale enough air to simply breath. His throat was scorched, completely dry. His head slowly balanced itself, so he could see who was in front of him. A man, not King, stood in the corner of the small room. He raised his eyebrow. 

“Boss said to watch you, said you was important.” The man circled him slowly, eyeing him like some sort of predator. Alex scoffed.

“I’m harmless, believe me.”   
The man tsked. He walked out, leaving Alex alone, his senses killing him. 

 

——

Seabury cocked his head, clicking the safety off. Thomas groaned, throwing the (useless) files on the ground and standing upright. Seabury was some kid punk King had turned because ‘he looked cute.’ Now he was his official ‘guard.’ He would of already attacked if there weren’t three humans, who could easily get injured from a bullet, in the same room. John looked at Thomas, then Laf, then Herc, then Seabury. “We’re not looking for any fighting, sir-“

“Fuck off, John. This bitch isn’t gonna hear it.”

“Isn’t that one of our old senior tour guides from freshman year?” Herc asked all of the sudden.

“Sam?” Laf gasped dramatically, putting his hand on his heart. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Didn’t you go to some priest school?” John asked. Seabury cocked the gun, which made Thomas snap. He slammed Seabury against the wall, cracking the drywall. The gun was knocked from his hand, but Seabury knew how to defend himself. He kicked Thomas, making him drop him, and ran towards one of the humans. Lafayette. Herc reacted quickly, grabbing the closest, decent sized thing he could find (a folding chair), and slammed it over Sam’s head before he could touch Laf.   
Seabury didn’t react well to that.   
He growled, shooting straight up and threw Herc across the room, slamming him against the file cabinets. He groaned, then passed out. Laf ran out of Seabury’s way to check on his best friend. Thomas came from behind and picked Seabury up, using his force, and slamming him into the wall. He was furious.   
He bared his fangs, completely enraged. “You come here on King’s orders, attack MY FRIENDS, and think you can get away to King for some sort of special treatment? You’re going to tell me where the HELL Alex is or else I blow your fucking brains out.” He held his hand out behind him, _willing_  the gun in his hand.   
Seabury shook under his grasp.   
Then, he smirked.   
Thomas felt two hands on his shoulders.  
He froze.  
“Lay one finger on Sammy and I will force you to kill everyone you love before I torture you into oblivion~” A sickly, smooth, _british accent_ explained in some sort of half whisper, half hiss. Thomas glanced back, seeing his friends in handcuffs with Kong’s guards around them.  
Thomas let Seabury go.

 

King nodded, willed handcuffs on Thomas’s wrists, and stood to his full height from his previous position of crouching. “Compromise the building, arrest anyone who protests. The new era of the Kings has just begun.”

Thomas’s face paled.

King wasn’t just looking for petty revenge. He was using Alex as bait for Thomas, Thomas as bait for his father, the judicial head of their providence.

King knew what he was doing.

King was going to start a war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments! pls i will love u forever


	12. Washington saves the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dark! Tw for (mild) sexual assault and fight scenes and death! 
> 
> Washington comes in too (how? idk man lemme figure that out soon) 
> 
> i hope this isn’t becoming dragging or anything? 
> 
> love y’all ❤️

  
Alex woke up again to chairs scraping awfully against the concrete floor. He slowly moved his head, a pounding headache forming immediately. His eyes widened a little at Thomas’s body being tied roughly to some folding chair, along with his friends. He let out a choked sob.

“No...” 

A rough slap came from out of no where, landing on his cheek. He spat, angered. King stood in his full height, looking bored as ever. He fixed his pristine, snow white glove on one of his hands, a faux fur coat covering most of his chest. He had a cold sneer on his mouth as he examined his nails on his ungloved hand. Seabury and the other man stood alert near him. 

King motioned for Seabury to move forward, so he did. King turned his head and gave him a quick peck on the lips, shocking everyone in the room except for the unnamed man, who looks more pissed than anything. 

“PDA, dude. Nasty shit. You’re paying me overtime for that.” 

King sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Alex, I see you met Lee. He’s my father’s guard’s successor, not like that man will need one.” He rolled his eyes. He gloved his hand and strides forward, smirking. He sat down on Alex’s lap, sending a sharp, unnatural stinging pain through his legs. Alex glared as King got in his face, playing with a piece of Alex’s hair. 

Thomas looked about ready to kill the man. 

“You are just the most delectable treat I have today, Alex! Other than my Seabunnie, of course. It’s taking all my strength not to eat you out right here~”

Alex’s face paled. This guy does not know what that means. At all. Holy shit.

King laughed and got up, fetching a metal /pail/ of red liquid. He then took a dropper and filled it up, squirting only a few precious drops on Alex’s chipping tongue. He moaned in pure pleasure at the contact.

Thomas shifted, livid. In that moment, Thomas knew why. He wanted Alex to make those noises from _him_ , not blood.

What an odd situation to realize that.

Lee laughed. “Someone’s jealous.”

King smirked. “I know. Did you send the proposal to Dr. Jefferson?”

Lee nodded. “Just did about 20 minutes ago.”

King nodded, shutting his eyes. “Ransom again?”

“Full control of the providential government and the resignation of Dr. Peter Jefferson and his staff. $3000 extra if not signed by the 13th.”

King nodded. He turned his attention back to Alex, almost (silently) begging for more of the delicious liquid. His friends watched as he flinched from the touch of King, grimacing as he warily accepted the praises of ‘little snack’ and ‘naughty halfling.’ Thomas hated it. He hated how King used those _names_ as if they were in some bedroom instead of a warehouse with 6 other people there, 4 of whom were tied to chairs.

Alex wasn’t the only ‘halfling’ in the room.

Seabury was too.

The thing about halflings? They usually went through classes before they became a full vampiric citizen.

Seabury tied a knot like they taught in Vampiric 101.

The moment Thomas realized that was the moment he found _hope_  in the situation.

Thomas, while watching King tease his Alex like some sort of animal playing with it’s pray, slowly but surely undid his ties around his wrists. For being guards of one of the most influential and important vampires in modern society, they sure were stupid. Both guards stood by King’s side, not even watching the other prisoners. Thomas took the rope and hid it quickly, keeping his hands behind his chair so he didn’t draw attention.

Vampire hearing was hell sometimes, because all Thomas could listen to was King’s whispers to an obviously uncomfortable Alex.

At their most vulnerable moment, Thomas attacked. He stood at his full height, pushing the chair behind him. He ran forward and grabbed an unsuspecting Lee by the back of the throat, his nails digging into the skin enough to draw blood. He sent Lee flying backwards, knocking him out instantly. Seabury was already handled because Thomas willed the rope he escaped from around Seabury’s wrists and feet. He fell forward, cursing a storm. Dumbass.

Willing things caused a lot of power, so he was a bit tired.

He was going to protect Alex at all costs.   
He lunged at King, who caught his hand without even looking at him. King leaned into Alex’s ear, whispering, “he’s not as tough as he acts, is he?”

Alex spat in his face.

King stood and slapped him, his hand crushing Thomas’s wrist. Thomas kicked him so he let go. He was mad now.

King stood again, a soft laughter turning into a maniacal scream. He charged at Thomas, who was readying himself to fight again. Before he got to him, a piercing bang rang throughout the warehouse.

A red flower bloomed in the middle of Lee’s forehead, a single drop of blood rolling down his face. King stared at the man with the gun.

A horrified Washington stood high and mighty in the doorway, his hand over his mouth. “I thought that was an air soft gun-“ he pointed to the orange tip, indicating it was not real.

Seabury screamed.

They all stared at Washington, and in the distraction, Jefferson grabbed King and knocked him out. Washington dropped the gun and willed everyone’s ropes off. The humans stood and helped Alex up, and in no time they were out of there.

“That was so unnecessary.” Laf broke the silence.

“Washington, don’t feel bad, Lee wasn’t innocent-“

“I don’t. I was surprised.”

John was undoing his collar buttons, which caught Alex’s attention, who could barely walk and was leaning on him.

“What are you doing?” he rasped.

“If you promise not to go overboard, you’re drinking from me.”

a chorus of ‘absolutely nots’ and ‘nos’

Thomas rolled his eyes and picked Alex up from John, slinging him on his back and began to run. The others followed.

“Do you think his sisters will mind if we crash?” Jefferson asked.

“It’s his house too, you know.” Herc responded.

“Alright, do you think his sisters will cover for us?”

“Of course they will..” Alex whispered.

Washington pointed his car, parked in the middle of the sleeping town. Alex was gently placed in, followed by everyone else cramming in the tiny sports car. The car drove of into the night, leaving King and his men as quick as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah Lee’s dead 
> 
> makes it interesting ya know
> 
> um
> 
> i’m planning on using Eliza for bad assery s o o n 
> 
> u know 
> 
> f u c k


	13. Savior Washie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington and the car ride home 
> 
> sorry it’s incredibly short! I’ll maybe rewrite this b u t it needed to end somewhere bc imma start a long ass thing about Eliza

Washington took the long way home. He knew 4 of the six people in the car had no idea he was a vampire, yet no one asked, so he didn’t speak.

John Laurens is a brave man.

Or maybe thinks he knows everything since he found out vampires exist.

Generally, you don’t ask if someone’s a vampire. Most halflings find it an insult. More ‘puremen’ than not believe it an insult to be associated with humans in any way. The vampire community is a mess.

“So...I’m assuming you didn’t just go out to a warehouse in the middle of the night for fun and just happened to stumble upon us by coincidence, right?”

George sighed, gripping the wheel a bit tighter. “No.” He seethed through his teeth. Jefferson looked at him worried. He grabbed his mug from the cup holder and took a swig. Jefferson crinkled his nose at the scent. “What /is/ that?”

“Vinegar.”

The (conscious) people in the rolled gawked at him. He shrugged. “I’m vegetarian.”

“How-“

He sighed. He flashed the group his fangs the same way he did with Jefferson, a meaningless sneer. Herc threw his hands up. “How many people do we know are vampires?”

Jefferson and Washington laughed, which only caused more discomfort.

“They’re all around you, passing you as normal citizens, what if you’re just the only humans? What if you’re all just being trained to make good slaves?” Jefferson spoke ominously. He laughed and looked behind him at the three in the back seat, Hamilton on their laps.

“Just kidding guys, I thought I was the only one, but seems like Washington is too.”

“And Alex.”

He nodded. “Before you ask, I’m 17 like you all. Usually you don’t ask someone their age, especially vampires. Some like to flaunt, but most don’t. King is what... 354? I can’t remember.”

“I’m 392.” George smirked, loving the responses of those, especially when he got older and older.

“You’re like 400 years old!” Laf.

“You were born in 1625.” Herc.

“You lived through the creation of America.” John.

George pulled in slowly to Hamilton’s driveway, no one asked how he knew. He decided to tell them anyways. “I dated Angelica.”

A chorus of ‘whats?!’ and ‘no fucking ways.’

Jefferson stared. George shrugged. “It was in 8th grade, no big deal.”

They stared at him. “As a senior? Did you age like 4 years just recently?”

George sighed. “I got a dumb ‘power’ compared to yours. I can be any age I want to. I usually start out in 7th or 8th grade.”

Laf opened his door and they slowly got out, deciding to leave Washington alone for that night. Jefferson went up to the door and knocked hesitantly.

Eliza Schuyler swung the door open, dressed to impress and show her body, wearing 8 inch stilettos so she was eye to eye with Jefferson. Her hair and makeup were to the sharpest point. She stared at the 6 people with big doe eyes, confused as ever. She let them in, quietly telling them their parents were asleep.

After all, it was around 3 in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> g u y s pls comment it motivates me lol i respond to every one when I see them!!!!!!!! pls i beg


	14. Eliza Schuyler (Fight Fight Fight part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all Jeffershit lol
> 
> Eliza Schulyer is a badass and I love her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Whenever I write Eliza I immediately want to write 'Hamilton' after, so if you see any of those please tell me lol. The bottom note is quite long s o r r y. Also! Tw for violence! also guess who forgot they added Lee in before :) uh it's good tho bc he can be a spy or something lol

 

 

Eliza Schuyler is the middle sister. She’s forgotten, or unappreciated. Her characteristics are shielded behind Angelica’s wit and Peggy’s innocent charm. Eliza is strong. She’s determined. She’s beautiful.

 

Angelica is going to the most elite medical school in the US, following in her mother’s footsteps. She’s tall, beautiful, guys chase after her. She’s witty, she fights for what she believes in. She’s well rounded. She dominates the sports fields.

 

Peggy is still in middle school, yet she has her entire future already planned. She wants to become a politician, following her father’s footsteps. She advocates for gender equality and feminism. She’s strong. She’s tough. She is fully ready to barge into a junior house party to get her brother. She has a tight nit group of friends. She sings. _She can sing._ People judge her for not singing out in choir, but when she comes home, her family is treated to her voice. She’s short yet strong. She’s gorgeous.

 

Eliza is a dancer.

 

She’s so much more than labels. She’s called ‘weak’ and ‘short’ and ‘innocent.’ Yet, when it’s time to choose teams for gym, no one can deny they want her on their team. She’s better than her sister at sports (probably because she was flexible and fast from dancing). When she was younger, she would dress in her mother’s work heels and run (that’s why she can walk in 8 inch heels at age 17. Hell, she can _run_ in heels).

 

She dances to fast songs.

 

Beyoncé, remixes, electro swing. She does a little tap and a little 40’s swing. She’s strong as hell, and she’s _gorgeous_ while dancing. She can act.

 

Eliza Schuyler showed her fierce force the day her brother showed up in the hands of his friends completely unconscious.

 

Washington volunteered to carry Alex to his bed. John showed him the way. She stared at them with wide eyes, her hands shaking. 

 

Jefferson saw this, so he did what made all girls melt in his presence. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and smirking at her. He usually would of towered her, but she was 8 inches taller than normal, so he was an odd eye level with her. “You look beautiful tonight, Eliza. What’s a girl like you doin’ all dressed up to the nines at…” he looked at his watch, “3am?” 

 

She stared at him, her eyes showing the pure, unfiltered rage brewing in her head.  He kept smiling while Herc and Laf talked quietly in the living room. 

 

“Please don’t try, Jefferson. We all know you want to fuck my brother, not me.”

 

He did not smile anymore. 

 

Herc and Laf snickered in the background. He sent them a glare to shut them up. They did.

 

Eliza took a step closer to him. “I want you to tell me _why_ my brother is unconscious, why he’s only making it home at _3am,_ and why I shouldn't kill you.” She jabbed at his chest at every reason, a bit harder each time. Thomas grinned at her. 

 

“You can really do a fierce act well, can't you?”

 

In less than a second, the worst kick to the crotch Thomas has ever gotten was given by Eliza ‘weak’ Schuyler. He didn't even see it coming.

 

He wasn't exaggerating when he said it was the _worst._

 

He dropped to his knees and groaned, catching the attention of Hercules and Lafayette. He sent them the most ‘ _I will literally kill you_ ’ glance their way, which they received pretty well. She got on her knees in front of him and looked in his eyes, wide and doe-like. She wanted answers.

 

“I could ask you why you’re up too, 'Liza." He chided, half smirking, half still recovering. _Holy shit it hurt._

 

“Just came home from a shitty date.” She stood up again, cupping his face with her hand. She bent down and gave him a kiss. 

 

He didn’t know why, because he literally has _never_ felt any attraction to her, but he kissed her back. And _holy shit,_ she could kiss. 

 

_It was the best kiss he had ever had._

 

It was intoxicating. It made him want more of her, yet it had no passion, no care. He didn't care at the moment, he was too caught up in her taste. It was like chocolate cake after a hard day, it was like the perfect sunset, all the colors mixing beautifully to create a once in a lifetime painting across the canvased sky for all to see. It was like the football team winning 28 - 0. 

 

She pulled away too quickly. He looked at her, half lidded, while she stood at full attention, sighing. “What was that for?" He mumbled. She shrugged, “thought it would make you talk.” 

 

“Don’t you dance in those?” Laf asked. She sent him a glance. “Laf, you and I both know I only own one pair of 8 inch heels. Yes, these are the ones I dance in with you, and rent out to you.” Herc and Thomas stared at him. He laughed. “I work them and we all know it.” 

 

“What the fuck.” 

 

Four pairs of eyes turned to Peggy, in only a tee shirt and short shorts, who was standing in the doorway, staring right past the group of people. 

 

“Margerita Schuyler!” Eliza put her guard down, going to scowled her sister. She cut her off. 

 

“Don’t say it like that, I don't care if you're fluent in Spanish or not. I have a lot of questions, starting with who they are.” She pointed to the window, revealing the faces of 2 unknown people, both wearing a red band on their arm. _King’s henchmen._

 

Thomas jumped up and grabbed Peggy and Eliza, running as fast as he could to a closed off room. “What the hell?!” Peggy explained. Herc and Laf followed quickly behind. 

 

“Quiet!” Eliza hissed while struggling against Thomas. 

 

Once he let them go, Peggy threatened him. “I swear to god if this is because of the… _person_ Alex has become lately, I will kill you.” 

 

“I’d like to see you try.” He chided, mentally kicking himself. Now’s not the time to be cocky. 

  
She sneered. “Try me, pretty boy. Just cause you have enhancements doesn't mean I couldn't beat ya.”

 

“I’m not sure that is a good idea, sweetheart-“ Laf interjected. She sent a glare to him, which he backed away from him. 

 

“Remember when you told me to slap you if you ever said you were scared of her?” Herc asked Laf. 

 

“You want an excuse to slap me.”

 

“You're not wrong.” 

 

Thomas shushed them and slowly snuck out, knowing Alex and them were all still unaware of King’s henchmen. _Please, please only let there be two._  

 

He snuck downstairs and outside the house. He’s fought plenty of vampires before, this can't be so hard, right?

 

He climbed on the roof, getting a better look at the two in the darkness. The moon was gone, it was almost pitch black. _Thank God for the invention of street lights._  

 

They were shorter for an average vampire, both only about 5’7. They were wearing official King Guard vests, which were a blood red with a golden crown shining on their right breast. Now or never, right?

 

He swung down, catching their attention immediately. They both hissed, showing their fangs and force. Jefferson rolled his eyes, sneering at them as he circled the henchmen like prey. He hasn't ever seen them before, which was odd. 

 

They circled each other before finally one decided to attack. It was the bigger, uglier one. He had a hooked nose and scars aligning his face like stars in the night. _This would be easy._  

 

He dodged easily, grabbing their arm as he moved away, dislocating it almost immediately. The man screamed. Bad move, given right after Thomas saw the lights from a room upstairs turn on. _Red Alert: Parents are up._

 

“Now we’re gonna have to be quieter, okay? Can’t have the boss know what’s going on.” He nodded his head upwards to mention the lights. They looked up for half a second, giving him enough time to will ties around their mouths, made out of their vest cloth. One tried biting his way through, but there was no avail. 

 

The other ripped It off.

 

Right, they have hands. 

 

They both attacked at once, throwing him off guard. The uglier one rammed him into Washington’s car, miraculously _not_ setting the alarm off. They both held him against a tree, ripping at him like he was some sort of dead animal. He struggled and hissed, resorting to petty intimidation. 

 

One second they were attacking, the next minute they weren’t. 

 

The bigger, uglier one fell first, revealing a high heel in the back of his head, the heel almost all the way in. Eliza stood behind him, panting like she finished a marathon. The smaller one swung around, ready to strike at her neck. Thomas screamed.

 

The second one fell to the ground before he could. 

 

Another black stiletto stuck deep in the middle of his forehead.

 

She looked about ready to cry. She held her hand over her mouth and held back a sob, “are they dead?”

 

What do you say to her? Yes?

 

Of course not. 

 

“That can't kill a vampire, but we need to get rid of them. Anywhere quick?” 

 

Her eyes got wider at the word _vampire._  

 

_Right._

 

She didn't know. 

 

Whoops.

 

She quickly hoisted one over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes (he liked that phrase, it was so old, yet people still used it). He hurried along and took the bigger one, following her to her neighbor’s dumpster. 

 

“They’ll find out soon.”

 

“We can get them in the morning-if they don't wake up by then, I mean- and they’ll burn a little in the sunlight. Washington and I can dispose of them properly then.”

 

“Right.” She threw one in the dumpster, thankfully there was garbage to fall on so no sound was created. He followed in suit. 

 

“I’ll buy you new heels.” 

 

“Thanks.”

 

They walked back to the house, where the lights were switched off again. _Good, let them think it was their imagination._  

 

“You’re explaining every single thing to me the moment we get inside. By the way, Alex woke up.”

 

“Right.”

 

Long nights really did suck, especially when Thomas had to explain to Eliza, who had given him the best kiss in his life no less than an hour prior, who willingly stabbed two grown vampires in the head with her only pair of heels, that her brother was a vampire. And so was he. And the man her sister dated in middle school. And her younger sister knew about all that because honestly Alex’s friends feared her and her knowledge. And how everything worked in vampire society. 

 

In all honesty, after the night was over and she was asleep, Thomas was sure she knew more about vampires and him than _Alex_ did. 

 

He took a deep breath and looked to the stars. King wanted a war, he would get one. He crossed the line the moment he touched Alexander Hamilton’s neck. 

 

A sheet of paper caught his eye, laying on the grass near the tree he was pinned against no less than a half hour ago. He unconsciously felt his clothes, tore to his bare skin at some parts. 

 

He grabbed the paper in that windy night, unfolding it to see what looked like…

 

Bohemian Rhapsody lyrics.

 

As he read further, he realized something. 

 

It was a combination of Bohemian Rhapsody and Pumped Up Kicks in the nastily neat handwriting that was such a trademark of George King III. 

 

The paper had a date on it near the trademark Crown symbol in the bottom corner of the page. 

 

_November  5th, I'll see you again! ~~Watch out~~_

_With Love, King George III_

 

It didn't take a genius to figure out what that meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okokok let's get my thoughts movin
> 
> do y'all think I'd get more viewers if I was a bit more 'professional' in my notes/summaries/chapter titles? I'm genuinely curious.
> 
> Second of all, do y'all like how this is going? It's a bit violence-y which is like 
> 
> opposite of what I intended at the beginning b u t! I'm planning more soft scenes soon with Alex and Thomas!
> 
> I'm totally okay with more violence if y'all like it lol. 
> 
> u m please comment! It really motivates me and I really appreciate them, whenever I see I got an email from A03 I get p u m p e d. 
> 
> I probably forgot a lot, so if I edit this/put something like this in further chapter's notes, don't like 
> 
> freak out idk bruh 
> 
> Love y'all <3


	15. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't really necessary..? It's just Jefferson, Hamilton and Peggy really 
> 
> If you don't want to read this chapter uh don't I guess it's not p l o t until the last couple of sentences 
> 
> I have a bad habit of doing those dramatic cliff hangers lol

Eliza was very persistent when it came to understanding _where_ Thomas would take the henchmen, so she followed him with his knowledge. 

 

It was early, probably 6:30 at the most. Washington left at around 4, John, Laf and Herc stayed overnight in Alex’s room. They were all still crashed. 

 

Peggy didn't go back to sleep, she decided after being locked in a closet by Jefferson she wouldn't need sleep, so she did her math homework and occasionally asked Thomas to help. 

 

Eliza slept for about two hours. She got up when Thomas did, helping him open the dumpster at their neighbors.

 

The two bodies completely burst into flames the moment the sun landed on them. 

 

Eliza held back a scream. In all honesty, Thomas did too. 

 

Thomas has killed people before, accidentally, but still, it was murder. He burned lightly if out for too long, but this?

 

They must of done some shit. 

 

He quickly put the lid down, walking away quickly. For once in her life, Eliza Schuyler didn't argue.

 

——

 

Alex woke up with a groan, holding his head as he sat up. His friends were passed out around him. He snickered and got up, ignoring the pounding headache. As his memories slowly flooded back in, his senses starting acting up. 

 

God did he hate this. 

 

Jeffershit told him before that usually a ‘halfling’ only had to drink once every one to two months, yet it’s been less than a week. King must of done something to him. 

 

He could barely move. The smell was overwhelming, he was afraid he would attack one of his friends if he got too close. 

 

Yet, John did offer last night. 

 

He quickly ran over to his side and shook John awake. The poor man opened his eyes groggily, groaning at the light. “What’s up?”

 

“Does your offer still stand?”

 

John looked confused for a second, before his eyes widened in realization. He nodded, then looked wary. “Maybe we should wake Herc or Laf up too…”

 

“Why?”

 

“Alex, your eyes are red.”

 

Alex pursed his lips and nodded while John woke Laf up. He quickly explained that he would be the ‘lookout’ and to tell Alex to stop if he got out of control. Alex felt a little sad his friends didn't trust him, but all in all he understood. He could barely keep himself off John, the scent killing him. 

 

After what seemed like years of waiting, John finally gave Alex the okay. He hurried his friends in the bathroom (which would be easier to clean if he made a mess) and made sure John was comfortable before drinking.

 

John was never scared of sharp things, but the moment he saw Alex’s teeth, he retaliated unconsciously. He turned his neck a little and nodded before suddenly feeling a sharp pain. He gasped.

 

The pain quickly went away, what replaced it was a feeling of something he couldn't quite place. It was like he didn't have two teeth in his throat right now, he felt nothing.

 

He pursed his lips and almost laughed at the thought. He hummed softly as he felt his legs get weaker. The humming brought the lightest, almost unnoticeable jolt of pleasure down his body. 

 

Alex pulled away once Laf tapped his back, saying John was becoming pale. His senses were calming down, his headache almost immediately gone. He grabbed some toilet paper and held it against the wound for a second. “I hope it didn't hurt too much..”

 

“It kinda felt good, actually.”

 

He laughed. “I promise I won't ask you to do that again. Thank you so much, dude.” 

 

He put a bandage on his neck and fixed his collar, and soon they were out. John almost passed out, which scared them for a bit. “I only slept for like two hours and lost a shit ton of blood, lemme sleep.” He complained. Laf quickly went back to sleep too.

 

Hamilton made his way down to the kitchen, where his parents were making breakfast. At the dinner table sat Peggy in her pajamas with wild bedhead, and Thomas Jefferson in an unfamiliar shirt. It replaced the bloodstained, torn up one he had, yet Alex didn't know where he got it from. 

 

Thomas was looking at the homework Peggy was doing with a look of thought on his face. He looked up and smiled softly, before helping Hamilton’s little sister with her math again. 

 

“I didn't know you were good with kids, Thomas! You’ll be an amazing father one day.” Mrs. Schuyler said while cracking an egg. Thomas laughed and hugged Peggy to him, giving her a noogie.  “I dont think Peggy is a kid anymore, she's almost in High School!”

 

Peg laughed and pushed him off playfully. “Dude! We gotta get this done, remember? Pre-Algebra test coming up soon, I gotta get an A!”

 

Alex rubbed his face and grabbed a mug of coffee from his dad. “Alex, we’d appreciate it if you would tell us before you have a sleepover with all your friends. I don't have a problem with it, I’d just like to know.” 

 

He nodded and rubbed his eyes, sitting next to Peggy on the opposite side of Jeffershit. They both stared at him, rather, his _teeth._

 

“It stained, dumbass.” Peggy whispered. 

 

“Margarita!” Her father scolded. “I heard that!”

 

Jefferson laughed quietly. 

 

Mr. Schuyler raised his eyebrow, shutting Thomas up. He nodded, before asking, “I know Mr. Adams assigned a paper, did you both get it done?” 

 

“Dad, please don't ever talk about him ever.” Alex pleaded. Mr. Schuyler just laughed. 

 

Peggy’s eyes widened and she got her notebook out and started scribbling furiously. Jefferson looked at Alex, who shrugged. “She does that sometimes.”

 

She handed it over to her brother.

 

 _‘Does that King guy have any siblings?’_  

 

He shrugged, looking at Thomas who was reading it over her shoulder. He nodded, then grabbed the pencil and wrote back. 

 

‘ _They’re all older, I think.’_

 

“No, no. What’s the hypotenuse again?” Thomas said right after, ‘showing’ her as he quickly handed her the pencil back. 

 

“Thomas, it’s too hard!” She groaned.  She quickly wrote another thing down. 

 

_‘What about that guy George killed?’_

 

“Lee?” Alex mumbled. His parents looked at him weird. They both know who Lee is, obviously. 

 

“le nombre est faux.” Jefferson finished, pronouncing ‘le’ like ‘Lee.’ Alex's father laughed. He was also fluent in French. Whoops.

 

“je fais de mon mieux!” Peggy whispered, taking Thomas completely off guard. He stared at her, then Alex, then her again. 

 

“Peggy is my little sister now too, I love her and will protect her with all my heart.” Thomas proclaimed, hugging her tight. She glared at Alex the entire time as she awkwardly wrote something down on the notebook paper. 

 

‘ _Lee is his last name, right? There’s this kid in my grade whose last name is Eacker-Lee and he’s been making me feel uncomfortable since school started.’_

 

Thomas stared at the note, pursing his lips. 

 

“Thomas?” 

 

His head shot up as Mrs. Schuyler spoke. “How do you like your eggs, honey?”

 

“You don't have to make me anything, Ma’am.” He insisted. 

 

She laughed and rolled her eyes. “You have school today, I, as the school nurse, will not let you go without breakfast. Now, how do you like your eggs done?”

 

He groaned inwardly. “Sunny side up, if you don't mind.” She nodded and swung around to cook. Peggy yawned and stretched before getting up, taking the paper with her, and running to her room to change. Thomas stared at Alex the entire time they ate, fascinated at how oblivious his parents were. HIs teeth were a light shade of red, but it was quickly washed away once he got his hands on some coffee.

 

Thomas wanted this, to have a family, to live peacefully, to _have Alex waking up and getting coffee in their kitchen every morning._ His heart fluttered, metaphorically of course, but the feeling still stuck. He was smiling dumbly at Alex, who was also completely oblivious of his admirer. 

 

Peggy noticed. She ‘snuck’ up to Thomas, who pretended like he didn't hear her. Both of Alex’s parents left to get ready to leave, meaning they were at the other side of the house. 

 

“I can hear you, Peggy.” 

 

“Seriously? How? I didn't make a noise!”

 

“Your heartbeat is incredibly fast.” Hamilton put in. She scoffed and threw her backpack over her shoulders. “You and your enhancements make you no fun.” 

 

Hamilton smirked gently. “It sure helps me though.”

 

She rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Hamilton went back to his coffee and Jefferson went back to his eggs. 

 

Hamilton admired the noises a daily life made. He felt normal again. He absorbed everything, from the fork against plate to the notification on someone’s phone. He closed his eyes and held his coffee close, heating up his cold skin just enough so it wouldn't hurt him. He let all the sounds sink in slowly. 

 

He also noticed the odd sound of a phone dropping on tile.

 

His eyes snapped open to see Pegs grabbing her phone and observing it. Her backpack fell from it’s place on her back and she stumbled back, hitting the wall. Her brother and Jefferson were at her side in a second, worry on their faces. 

 

She started crying. 

 

She showed them a text she received from an unknown number. 

 

_Watch your back, your family is on top of King’s list._


	16. Poor Pegs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy is in danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where am I going with this? I'm not sure. It's short again sorry. The next one will probably be long, and I promise after the next chapter things will progress and get going when it comes to  
> relationships 
> 
> lol

Peggy went to school against the wishes of her brother and friend. They all decided to go on with their lives, because halting them was what King wanted. They decided Alex would pick her up and they wouldn't dare attack at school. To them, the plan was foolproof. 

 

Alex and Thomas dropped Pegs off at the middle school. Jefferson drove with one hand, the other on Alex’s leg in a comforting manner. He was truly scared to go back, and it was only Thursday. 

 

“I drank from John.” 

 

“I see you did well.”

 

“He’s probably mad we forgot about them.”

 

“They left before we did.”

 

“..really?” Alex stared at the man, wearing his hair higher and pouffier than normal and some sweatpants he stole with a light purple sweater vest. It clashed, yes. God did it clash. Even Alex could figure that out.

 

It wasn't exactly his fault, given less than 12 hours ago he had to play walking dead with two psycho King puppets. 

 

Said man looked at the road in confusion. “Wait, remember when you were called to the office the day you were on trial?”

 

“I’d rather not but yes.”

 

“They made Peggy get you, even though she was at the middle school.”

 

“Your point?”

 

“…they’re wanting something from her… why not use Eliza or Angelica? They chose Peggy, but why?”

 

“She was brainwashed, I could see it.”

 

“…she was? Are you certain?”

 

“I think so, why?”

 

Thomas took a deep breath. “You’d think brainwashing and controlling would be easier to obtain.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“King is the only one who knows how to do that.” 

 

“Which means-“

 

“Peggy’s met King before, been manipulated by him, been used by him, and we sent her back to school like a sitting duck.”

 

“We need to turn around-“

 

They saw a teacher walk towards them in the parking lot. “Out, school starts in two minutes. Hurry up.”

 

Thomas wanted to argue, but the teacher made sure they were inside. 

 

Just their luck, an immediate non emergency lockdown was put in place the minute they went to their first class. 

 

Meaning they couldn't leave at all. Thank god they had Politics together. Alex smiled softly at the thought, to think just a few weeks ago he despised having Jefferson in his classes, now he’s _falling_ for the man. Quite an unnecessarily morbid way to connect, but it was a way to connect nevertheless. Alex quickly took a deep breath turned his attention back to Mr. Adams. Such a shame he had to have that teacher twice a day instead of his own dad like most people in the politics class. Mr. Adams was truly an asshole. 

 

“Let’s start off the day with some light debating. Throw out a subject and remember to be orderly.” Fat man spoke in his hideous mono toned voice. He waddled around the room to observe. 

 

“Women should stay at home instead of working.” 

 

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oooh my god. Ohhh my god. 

 

Mr. Adams nodded. “Good opinion, straight to the point, simple, deliberate. My wife stays at home.” 

 

“Your wife doesn't deserve you, you fat mother-“ Alex stood, anger radiating through him. Thomas managed to cut him off before he got a detention.

 

“Sir, allowing this sexist and ancient topic to be argued as a modern day problem is completely dehumanizing the actions women took for hundreds of years to ensure the same human rights men had, along with discouraging female students from being independent because they know their peers think they’re inferior.” 

 

Thank God Jefferson had his head twisted on just enough to know what was right in that sense. 

 

Mr. Adams took a deep breath. “I would like you to propose a topic then, Mr. Jefferson.”

 

“Immigration laws.” 

 

Oh my god. Ohhh my god. Ooooh my god. Oh my God. Oh my god.

 

That shit eating grin, he knew-

 

“Thomas Jefferson, you dirty rat.” He cursed quietly, but everyone heard him. They all knew of their different political beliefs. 

 

“The temporary lock down is now finished. You are permitted to leave the premises as usual.” 

 

_Peggy._

 

“We have to go now, Thomas. Remember the _thing?”_

 

“Aw, I was looking forward to fighting you again, you tree stump.”

 

“I’m going to kill you.”

 

They both stood up and bolted out of the room at a humanly fast pace. It seriously took over an hour for a stupid drug search? Pathetic. 

 

Yet they were too late.

 

Peggy was gone, along with Eacker-Lee. 

 

No sign of where they went, just a cold shiver running down the backs of the two vampires. They were too late. 

 

Thomas suggested they should of climbed out a window, anything would of worked. They shouldn't of stayed there knowing his sister was in danger. They should of-

 

Why did it matter? 

 

“Thomas, she never was accounted for. The office woman said she never arrived. She was taken before she got to her first class.”

 

He stared at him. “You’re right.” He looked up and rubbed his eyes, groaning. “I just got you back…” 

 

Alex nodded solemnly. “Let’s go.”

 

“Where?” His southern accent perked saying that word. 

 

“Eacker-Lee’s house.”

 

“Alex-“

 

_Bring._

 

Alex looked at his phone.

 

**-Peggy**

- _1028 Aberview Drive_

_-He didn’t tie my hands_

_-dumbass_

_-He stole a car_

_-a fucking car_

_-Alex he’s no real threat, he has no idea what he’s doing_

_-Hurry up, he just called King_

_-Alex?_

_-Alexander, please_

_-King’s on his way_

_-Alex i’m begging you_

_-King said he’s going to kill me-_

_-Oh, hello Alex! It’s your best friend. I know you hate long messages, but this one is very important. You_ _murdered_ _one of my best men. You murdered him. So, to return the favour, i’ll kill one of your precious sisters._

_-Or maybe not. She’s very feisty, I could use her as a replacement to Lee._

_-You have 20 minutes to get to the address your beautiful sister already sent you. Very observant, I wonder what she could do with superior eyesight._

> Sent 9 minutes ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments and will love any and everyone who comments pls and thank u


	17. Author Note #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ugh sorry its not an update

hiiiiiiiiiii uh it's been a while and I'm kinda at a writing block? I either need to end the scene I'm writing at an odd moment or cut it bc I got things planned buttttttttt u know


	18. Peggy and El

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written in like five minutes whoops 
> 
> also Eacker-Lee is boring he's now called El
> 
> ((He's nothing like 11 I'm so sorry I couldn't think of anything else))
> 
>  
> 
> (((also ms. Keisha?? she fucking dead))

“Fuck you.” 

 

“C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

 

“Why should I trust you?”

 

“Why not?”

 

“You’re asking me to skip school to go to your house.” Peggy crossed her arms, glaring at Eacker-Lee. He rolled his eyes and sighed. “Please?”

 

“Is it for K-“

 

The teacher walked in, clapping her hands to get the attention of her class. People quickly got in their seats. Peggy glared at him as she sat down quietly in her seat on the other side of the room. 

 

“Goodmorning, Ms. Kiesha!” She chirped, smiling brightly at her teacher. Her teacher grinned at her before scolding Eacker-Lee for texting while class was in session. 

 

Peggy was wearing a cute yellow dress and some navy blue sandals. Her entire outfit shone with a bright, cheerful aura that made Eacker-Lee (also known as El) cringe. The minute the principal announced over loud speaker they were having a non-emergency lockdown in 10 minutes El took action. Peggy asked quickly to go to the bathroom almost right after. El snuck out of the classroom when the teacher wasn't looking. As she speed walked back, he grabbed her and ran out with her struggling.

 

The first thing he saw was a shitty, torn up convertible. He held a firm hand on her mouth and another on her waist like King taught him to. She kept protesting as he drew nearer to the car, seeing someone left the keys inside. _Jackpot._  

 

What dumb ass teacher leaves their keys in their car?

 

Apparently one that teaches at the middle school, they guess.

 

As soon as they sat down, he pulled out duct tape and put it over her mouth. She wasn't dumb enough to try and run now, since he was going over 100 mph in a neighborhood. She quickly pull out her phone and started texting Alex. 

 

 

Her hands were shaking. Even though she had been in the car for almost five minutes, it just dawned on her she was _kidnapped._  

 

He parked the car in a garage and pushed her inside, instantly tying her to a leather recliner. She glared at him the entire time. He pulled back and looked hesitant, finding some curtains to shut. 

 

“I, uh….”

 

“Fuck you, Eacker-Lee. Fuck you. FUCK you.”

 

“Shut up, bitch!”

 

“You’re such a fucking dick! Why the fuck-“

 

“You know what? I’m callin’ him.”

 

She paled. “Please don’t…”

 

He whipped out his phone and dialed. She held her breath as he talked, her body starting to shake. 

 

Not even 10 minutes later a man with slicked back blonde hair, a wicked smile, a white fur jacket draped over his shoulder, and a _baseball bat_ walked into the room. “Hello, Peggy! I just heard you were giving my new little brother a hard time!” He patted El, who looked visibly uncomfortable but didn't hesitate to let him. A wiry, emo looking man floated behind him, a bored look painted across his face. She snarled at them, “Fuck you, you pathetic, insane, steaming pile of horsesh-“

 

“Woah! Fiesty, gimme that.” He made grabby hands towards her phone, which she nodded for him to take hesitantly. He swung his bat to rest on his shoulder, dangerously getting near her face. A soft smirk rested on his lips as he swiped through what she assumed her camera roll. She rolled her eyes, nothing to find there other than memes and family pictures. 

 

He shoved her phone near her face, a picture of Thomas and Alex awfully close as they talked to each other. “Are they a thing yet?”

 

She rolled her eyes again, making his eye flinch but nothing else. She shrugged the best she could under the ropes. “I dunno, probably. Don’t hurt them, please…”

King laughed darkly. “Ya know, I respect you. You go from sassin’ me to beggin’. You know true respect towards your superiors.”

 

A fire blared in her eyes, igniting her anger. “The fuck you mean, ‘superior?’ What do you think you gone get out of this all? Killin’ me, killin’ Alex, Thomas, what next? What do you have to prove after we’re dead an’ gone? You already the prince of Vampires or some dumbass shit like that, you want people to bow down to your every will?”

 

He pursed his lips while his smirk intensified. “Whoever said I was going to kill you, Peggy? Once I take over and continue to King line like my ancestors ruled long before, I’m gonna need at least two post-human representatives to speak on behalf of all of em, right? My Seabunny used to be in line for that position, but he’s now gonna rule beside me as King.” He held his bat intimidatingly as she let the words sink in. 

 

King stalked forwards, bending so he could smell her neck. She tensed up as he breathed against her throat when the door burst open, sending him flying back in shock. There stood Alex and Thomas, panic on their faces.

 

Thank God.


	19. ((Whipping ironically))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :))))

Heyyyyyyyyyy uh 

So ok ik it’s been like ummmmmmm

3 months BUT 

In my defense I forgot abt it lol 

 

Anyyyywho I just reread this entire story and uhhhhhh imma continue it :))))) 

Also! I switched schools so I do not have my laptop anymore :( 

That means this will be written entirely on my phone so ummmm spelling mistakes?? Unfortunately -


	20. Saving the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :))) What am I doing

A red 2017 convertible was speeding at an almost 90 mph in a small neighborhood, catching the attention of every single person and officer on sight. Thomas used some of his vampiric power to make the simplest illusion that they weren't there. It took less than five minutes to get from school to the other side of town. Two young men held a very civil conversation as if they were strolling through a park instead of whirling down a road like a jet.  
  
“Thomas, calm down.”   
  
“That motherfucker is gonna turn her-“  
  
“He won’t-“  
  
“Alex!” He stared at the man, anger in his eyes turning them a ghastly shade of red. “She’s 13 years old! I know King way better than you do. He. Is. going. To. Turn. Her.”  
  
“I’m thinking of giving myself up.” Hamilton almost whispered after a long period of silence as they frantically searched for 1028. Jefferson’s face softened and he looked genuinely upset.  
  
“This is all my fault..” Hamilton confessed, hands almost shaking in mixed emotion.   
  
“Hamilton, you didn't do anything to deserve this. King, he attacked you! You defended yourself and you did until the last moments as a human, now you do but as someone who had no choice but to become…one of us.”   
  
Alex would of started to say something, but he couldn't speak. His air was knocked out for a moment when Thomas slammed on the breaks, backed up into a nice, two story house, and turned the car off, jumping out and running inside at an inhumane rate. Alex kept up as fast as his mind could comprehend.   
  
King stood high and proud, circling the middle schooler who was tied in a …recliner? Alex shoved off the oddity of the situation, deciding to glare at the evil man. Peggy looked pissed.   
  
King swung to greet his ‘guests.’ The only actual resident of the home they stood in was leaning against the bar in the kitchen lazily. He was only in 8th grade, yet he looked so much older.   
  
“Welcome, Mr. And Mr!” He smirked, showing his signature fangs. “Alex, this really had to become the biggest thing ever, didn't it? I usually don't kill my food, there was nothing to fear! We could of had the ordeal and went our separate ways, yet this is what it’s come to. Me, threatening a child. Pathetic.” He swung around the chair in one quick motion, bending down to smell her neck. He dramatically closed his eyes and hummed. “Delicious…”  
  
“You’re insane.” She spat out, miraculously not stuttering. He tsked and shook his head. “Little sister, I’m merely practical!”   
  
“Little sister?” Alex paled, knowing what King decided. King’s smirk grew and he spun to face Alex and Jefferson, both rendered speechless. “Peggy? Becoming a King might hurt, but it comes with such cool gifts! Look!” King stuck his hand out and both men went hurling into the wall telekinetically.   
  
“Careful-“ Eacker-Lee began, stopping only by the glare he received from the King (technically Prince) of Vampires in the entire country.   
  
“Hamilton, a name that could of been in the history books, yet will only be a name known as someone who got in King’s way.”   
  
Jefferson broke out of the telekinetic spell. He ran in front of King before he could swivel around and hurt Peggy. Alex watched as Thomas slammed King against the wall, holding his neck so tight blood started to spill. “Don’t.” He growled.  
  
King’s eyes went red, focusing most of his power to counter Thomas, meaning Alex was dropped. He caught the breath squeezed out of him, trying not to pass out. He felt positive anger fuming throughout him, along with his fangs growing and eyes turning colors. His senses increased, but this time it wasn't painful. It didn't hurt him, it helped him.   
  
Alex took a deep breath before sneaking around to untie his sister, keeping his eyes on a -horrified- Eacker-Lee. George? Who knew. “We’ll get him, stay calm.” He whispered. Maybe he didn't whisper it, because then the two enhanced vampires who would very much hear him if he whispered didn't notice. Peggy still understood.   
  
King was too overpowering. Thomas was thrown to the ground, bleeding by his neck. Alex watched, horrified, as he untied his little sister. She snuck out as King battled with Thomas more.   
  
“You’re surrounded, Alex. My men have this place locked down, plus, where would you go? Run home?” A chilling, suspiciously quiet voice rang. Thomas jumped into position to fight again, his blood stained neck already healing. He stood behind George cautiously, who had his eyes focused on Peggy. King started to sing.  
  
Time slowed down again. Hamilton re-lived his own turning as he watched Peggy walk hypnotized towards the man. He couldn't move as fast as he wanted to, neither could Thomas. Peggy’s scream was loud and clear as time moved faster, breaking the hearts of both men meaning to save her.  
  
Alex broke from the spell miraculously. He tore the people apart, tending to his bleeding sister as King stumbled back, wiping his mouth as he laughed darkly. Thomas followed soon behind, holding King back as Alex stopped her bleeding. Alex, with his newfound strength, picked her up and sprinted away, not knowing where to go, just away. Thomas choked King until he passed out, completely ignoring Eacker-Lee as he ran out after Hamilton. King was left to be tended by Eacker-Lee, the most unfortunate 8th grader to live.  
  
-4 weeks later.-  
  
The school bell rang, signaling the end of another miserable day. Margarita Schuyler was enjoying her life, as it was back to normal. She didn't know exactly how Alex helped her, but he didn't know how to explain it to her. She shrugged it off, enjoying her day with her friends. She waved goodbye to her siblings as she boarded the bus as they passed her, going to their own after-school activities.   
  
Alex decided to go walk around town with Jefferson. King hadn’t came after them for a month, and each day they felt more and more secure. He quickly caught up to him as Thomas walked out of school, his bag slung over his shoulder in a relaxed position. In all honestly, Thomas was a bit stressed. Washington refused to talk to him since the situation over a month ago. He was still self conscious about feeding in front of Alex. Peggy was so close to becoming one of...them. Thank god for his father’s doctors.   
  
Thomas took a deep breath as they traveled around the town, casually talking about nothing and sharing a bottle of sunscreen. Thomas needed it more, but Alex was starting to burn too. He hated it.   
  
“I, uh...Alex...”  
  
“Thomas?”  
  
“I need to tell you something.”  
  
His eyes widened as he stopped them both, pulling him to the side. “What is it?”  
  
Thomas sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I, uh...”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Wanna, uh... come with me tonight? To hunt? I’m starting to get a little parched, we can both use some refreshments.”  
  
Alex looked mildly disappointed, but quickly covered it because they would get to eat soon. Thank God. “Sure, I’ll have Angelica cover for me.”  
  
“She still mad at you for Peggy..?”  
  
“You know it.”  
  
“Eliza is still completely in the dust about this whole thing?”  
  
“From what I know, no. She killed two vampies with her heels.”   
  
Thomas laughed. “I’ll pick you up at 8, how does that sound?”  
  
“Wonderful.”  
  
Thomas walked Alex home so he could study before going out. His metaphorical heart rate increased the moment Alex was out of sight. ‘What is this?’

—

Thomas feeding was hot. The way some blood dribbled down his chin, the way his eyes were half lidded as he silently moaned in pleasure, the way he held himself, it was becoming too much. In all honesty, he was doing it in an over exaggerated sense, but Alex didn’t mind a bit. Actually, once Thomas dropped the food and stood up, hovering over him with a smirk on his lips, Alex had had too much.

He slammed Thomas against the wall, kissing him with all his might. Thomas was shocked, but didn’t hesitate to kiss back. Alex’s newfound strength allowed him to keep Thomas against the wall at a demanding level, leaving Thomas almost completely under his control.

There they were, two in love teenagers finally letting each other know how much they wanted each other, making out in an alleyway in the middle of the night with two unconscious bodies lying unnoticed.

Alexander learned things sometimes go better than expected.

Alex also learned once Thomas gets started, he will keep on going and going.

————

The next day-

“Thomas?” A soft, uncharacteristically nervous voice asked during breakfast at the Schuyler’s.

“Hmm?” He looked up from his eggs.

“Can I talk to you? Please?”

He looked at Alex and shrugged, following Peggy into the living room. She sat on the couch, him next to her.

“You’re an idiot.”

He stared at her, confused.

“Walls thin, dumbass.”

His eyes widened, ready to apologize when she cut him off.

“Also, should I be worried about this?” She moved her upper lip, revealing a sharp fang.

He almost screamed.


	21. Feed bonch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pegs uh does some stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi here’s a super short chapter bc I forgot this thing even existed! Literally got an email saying someone left a kudo lol y’all scrolling way back in the Jamilton tag 
> 
> Anyways! Some people should uh tell me how I should steer this to a happy ending bc,,, 21 chapters? Plus I think by now I’m kind of forcing it to go, u know?? Dm me @ floral.cacti on insta

Thomas stared at Peggy, utter disbelief clouding his vision. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream and throw something just to get it all out.

“This isn’t a joke, right?”

Her eyes widened and she showed her other fang. “I’m thirsty and I had like, three bottles of water already-“

“Oh geez, oh geez...” he stared at the ceiling as he pursed his lips. “Peggy, we’re skipping school, just so you know.”

“I kind of figured that-“ she looked down uncomfortably, playing with the hem of her mustard yellow sweater. He stood up and walked over to her, trying to make her feel more comfortable. “Hey, hey, it’s not your fault...” he trailed off when he saw tears. “I know,” she mumbled. “It hurts-“

“What does?” He bended down to her height, holding her arms in a comforting manner.

“My entire body, but mostly my neck, head and throat.”

He nodded, examining her neck. “I’m taking you to my doctors again, is that okay?”

She nodded, then she left. He stood alone in the Schuyler living room, disappointed in himself. He wiped away a tear, then glanced at it in confusion.

He realized something.

How will Alex respond?

Thomas called for Alex, his hands shaking. The constant fear of rejection muddled his brain, almost no way to think positively. He kissed Alex swiftly, earning an almost immediate reaction-kissing back. He savored it, just in case it was his last.

Thomas pulled away gently, standing at full height as he explained what happened.

“Your sister didn’t...she didn’t come out from the attack King pulled unscathed.”

Alex’s brow furrowed, confusion plastered on his face. As reality dawned on him, his face turned from confusion to sadness. “No...” he muttered.

Thomas stood farther away from him, ashamed in himself. “It’s not your fault-“

“It’s not yours, either.”

Uncomfortable silence. “So, What now?”

“Kill him.” Thomas said finally, a glint in his eye unlike one Alex has ever seen. Alex nodded, his fists clenched.

“Alex? What’s happening to Peggy?” Eliza yelled from the kitchen. Peggy was bent over, tears in her eyes as she clenched her arms, shaking uncontrollably. Both guys ran over to her and comforted her as she cried in pain.

  
“I think it’s too late for the doctors,” Thomas mumbled as he rubbed her back.

“We need blood, now.” Alex demanded, knowing full well his parents were gone already. His two sisters stared at him, he responded with a sheepish smile. “In our defense, we tried our hardest to keep her-“

“It doesn’t matter.” Angelica intervened as she rolled her arm up.

Alex was about to protest when they heard Thomas speak to Peggy, “hey, Pegs, my blood isn’t going to be as good as normal-“ he trailed off as her red eyes bore into him.

“Maybe it’ll help her temporar-“ Eliza started before gasping quickly at Peggy’s sudden movements and the horrid amount of blood that splattered the kitchen tiles.

The Schuylers watched in mixed horror and astonishment as their little sister attacked the neck of someone who grew close to them. Their brother. Scratch that, their brother-in-law. Let’s be real, everyone could hear what was going on last night. Thank god their parents could sleep through a hurricane.

Alex finally approached her, slowly, before removing her from her previous state. She was breathing hard, her eyes back to a normal state. Eliza quickly ran to get cleaning supplies to clean the utter mess she made. Angelica approached Thomas, “I want to learn how to help her if you happen to be gone and this happens again.”

Thomas nodded, almost knocked out. “Is she better?” He smiled when Angelica gave him a thumbs up.

Yeah, Alex and Thomas were going to kill the fuck out of King. 


End file.
